


Dulce Naranja

by UmekiNara



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accion, Antes de la guerra de las gemas, Autoridad Diamante, Canon, Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, Fanon theories, Pre Gem War, Romance, Sentimental, Teorías fanon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmekiNara/pseuds/UmekiNara
Summary: La primera vez que presenció una luz anaranjada fue cuando el sol de la Tierra se escondía dando paso al manto nocturno. Curioso que fuera esa tonalidad la que invadía el cielo cuando la conoció.ADVERTENCIAS: Romance. Pareja Fanon (DiamanteAmarillo/DiamanteRosa). Spoilers de episodios que no han sido transmitidos en Latino América aún.





	1. La Tierra

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy UmekiNara y soy nueva en esta plataforma. Finalmente me decidí a subir uno de mis fics más recientes, así que espero que les guste :D Si cometo algún error en el formato, los tags o cualquier cosa al publicar, por favor avísenme. 
> 
> Dulce Naranja es un fic al que le tengo mucho cariño, está en proceso y hasta ahora ha sido publicado en Fanfiction (en mi cuenta Umeki-Nara) y en Wattpad (PamelaLara27). 
> 
> Sin más que aclarar, ¡espero que les guste! <3

**__**

**La Tierra**

 

Un hecho innegable que Perla era incapaz de presumir públicamente debido a su bajo estatus social, era la cantidad de información personal que ella había recolectado a lo largo de milenios sobre Diamante Amarillo.

 

Incluso si se atreviera a divulgar esa afirmación, probablemente recibiría reacciones de burla y desdén. El juguete bonito de alguien sigue siendo un objeto. Sin pensamientos, ni individualidad. Su opinión personal respecto a la integrante de la autoridad diamante era irrelevante porque su posición al lado de la líder no cambiaba. Y tratándose de Diamante Amarillo, para cualquier gema sería difícil de creer que había una diferencia entre la matriarca que demandaba trabajo frente a su corte a cuando se encontraba a solas con su doncella.

 

Ciertamente era metódica y práctica. Más que prometer, prefería resolver. Más los diminutos detalles eran fáciles de notar cuando se es una perla con una enorme perspectiva ante sus ojos.

 

Un día, durante la mitad de la Era 1, una Aguamarina se comunicó con su respectiva representante para dar un extenso informe. Había visitado un nuevo sistema solar con ocho planetas y algunos más siendo enanos, un cinturón de asteroides y cada planeta con sus respectivos satélites naturales. Era una basta maravilla, pero que dejaba mucho a desear.

 

— _La mayoría de los terrenos presentan más dificultades que viabilidad según los registros._ —informó la gema viajera en una llama directa con su manager. — _Sólo hay uno que parece basto en minerales para servir a la autoridad, pero temo que tiene un problema de plaga orgánica._

 

La directora de la Aguamarina, una Turquesa de las más finas que se habían creado en el Planeta Madre, se presentó ante Diamante Amarillo para detallar el informe. Los pros, y los contras. Planetas como ese eran necesarios para aumentar el poderío de la autoridad y experimentar para crear gemas nuevas, fuertes e innovadoras.

 

—¿Cómo es que se llama el planeta?

 

La dictadora apenas parecía un poco interesada. Un único planeta de entre ocho no era un récord favorable, pero escuchó con poca paciencia.

 

—La han nombrado Tierra en el registro, mi diamante.

 

La Tierra parecía más un proyecto novato que una futura colonia, Perla podía adivinar por la expresión en el rostro de su ama. Aún así, la gema lo meditó unos momentos antes de permitirle a la Turquesa retirarse.

 

—Quiero que se investigue a fondo los recursos que posee ese astro antes de actuar. No serviría de nada exterminar a los nativos si su composición es improductiva.

 

Y así fue. La Tierra no fue planeada para ser registrada como parte de las colonias del Planeta Madre. Diamante Amarillo parecía escéptica e incluso llegó a olvidarse del asunto durante un corto lapso de tiempo.

 

Hasta que un incidente surgió, literalmente, tras las pruebas en la Tierra.


	2. Brote espontáneo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré subiendo capítulos a diario o cada dos días hasta alcanzar los que tengo publicados en Fanfiction y Wattpad. :D Espero que les guste!

 

**Brote espontáneo**

 

Diamante Azul había servido para inspirar culturas de otras especies que habitaban planetas que, después, ella misma convirtió en sus propias colonias, sin que importaran las alabanzas y los tributos que había recibido por su belleza digna de una deidad.

 

Pero para Perla Amarilla, no había ninguna gema que se comparara con su diamante. 

 

Perla Azul se mantenía a los pies de su diamante, con las manos a la altura de la gema en su pecho y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Aún así, la diminuta sirvienta sonreía al igual que su diamante. Y es que parecían compartir hilaridad en incordiar a Diamante Amarillo.

 

—Está emocionada por conocerte. —dijo Diamante Azul, sonriendo irónicamente. —Llegó a pensar que ella  _ serviría _ a ti. 

 

Diamante Amarillo refunfuñó.

 

—La conoceré cuando se dé el momento. Ni siquiera se ha presentado oficialmente ante las tres y ya estás divirtiéndote a expensas mías.

 

—Fue divertido ir. Claro, no me gustó la idea de acompañar a unas Lapislázulis a investigar tu planeta, pero valió la pena. —dijo Azul, jugueteando con el borde de su túnica. —Quién diría que encontrarías una mina de diamante en ese insípido lugar. 

 

Perla Amarilla podía notar que el temperamento de su diamante estaba siendo tentado por la otra dictadora. Incluso la doncella azul a su lado sonreía sumisa. 

 

La consola táctil que Diamante Amarillo utilizaba para revisar algunos reportes mostraba uno en específico, que llevaba un tiempo abierto pero había sido desplazado para intentar ver otros asuntos importantes. Era acerca de ese incómodo planeta llamado Tierra, cuya estructura se había dividido en continentes debido a un inesperado evento.

 

El surgimiento de un diamante.

 

Uno  _ no  _ planeado. Terrestre. Creado a base de experimentos con minerales aún sin controlar.

 

Y, según apuntaba la enorme musa azul, se llamaba Diamante Rosa.

 

—Sé que te agradará. —volvió a hablar la visitante. —Es diferente a nosotras, pero es imposible ignorarla.

 

—Eso lo juzgaré yo misma. — Diamante Amarillo hizo su sentencia, visiblemente irritada por el asunto. El repentino incidente que la había llevado a crear una nueva líder para la autoridad era algo que la tenía a la defensiva.

 

Diamante Azul sonrió, evidenciando su humor, pero decidió darle la razón a su igual. Anunció su retirada, y Perla Azul formó una reverencia antes de salir detrás de su dueña.

 

Perla Amarilla aún notaba la tensión en su diamante, por lo que permaneció quieta, hasta que su ama se dirigió a ella.

 

—Una perla será mi regalo para Diamante Rosa. ¿Cuándo la conoceré?

 

—La cita oficial está registrada dentro de dos rotaciones solares, mi diamante, pero he acordado un encuentro privado para la aurora que precede a la ceremonia.

 

Ningún cumplido por parte de la líder. Simplemente asintió y cerró el archivo del planeta Tierra para concentrarse en el resto de sus tareas hasta que llegara el momento de conocer a la nueva diamante del Planeta Madre. 

 


	3. Terrícola

**Terrícola**

 

Diamante Amarillo estaba sentada con expresión imperturbable en la silla de su nave. Siendo un encuentro no oficial, había preferido acudir únicamente con su perla a su lado. Arribó en cuestión de horas al utilizar la máxima potencia que poseía su transporte estilizado.

 

Al aterrizar fueron recibidas por un par de guardias cuarzo en un enorme lugar lleno de vegetación donde el verde dominaba por sobre la tierra. Algunos arbustos crujieron a los pies de la enorme dictadora e incluso derribó un par de árboles a su paso, más no le importo.

 

—Vengo desde el Planeta Madre. Requiero una audiencia con Diamante Rosa. —indicó nada más llegar.

 

Los cuarzos se miraron entre sí, formando el saludo de las diamantes automáticamente con sus brazos, más permanecieron en silencio. El nerviosismo era claro en sus rostros.

 

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algún problema que se quedan ahí paradas sin hacer nada? 

 

Perla frunció los labios. La impaciencia era evidente ahora más que nunca en el rostro de su ama y por las expresiones aterradas de las gemas guardianas, intuía que lo que viniera a continuación no haría sino empeorar la situación.

 

Diamante Amarillo, ante la falta de respuestas, cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su gema. Con la punta de su bota mostró su irritación, agrediendo el suelo frágil. 

 

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, mi señora! Diamante Azul encomendó mantenernos a las órdenes de la nueva diamante, pero ella ha resultado ser un poco… bueno, demasiado curiosa respecto a su hogar, ¡este planeta, quiero decir! 

 

—¡Nosotras tratamos, de verdad! ¡Pero ella se ha ido a explorar el terreno! 

 

La incompetencia de los cuarzos era clara. Aunque Diamante Amarillo sopesó la situación, y concluyó que probablemente aunque joven, la nueva matriarca resultaba tan imponente como el resto de la autoridad. Perla observó con detenimiento a la diamante, que decidió permitir que los jóvenes cuarzos tomasen un descanso.

 

—Iré a buscarla yo misma. Perla, sube. 

 

La diminuta gema subió a la mano cuando la diamante se la tendió y fue colocada sobre el hombro de esta. Se acomodó, y la enorme gema dio media vuelta y a largas zancadas comenzó a buscar. El cielo aún estaba azul cuando comenzó su búsqueda, pero cuando logró llegar a su objetivo este ya estaba teñido de un suave color anaranjado mezclado con rosa y amarillo, extendiéndose sobre sus cabezas.

 

—Tú debes ser Diamante Rosa. Qué descortesía de tu parte irte previo a nuestra cita. —fue lo primero que dijo. 

 

La gema rosada fue tomada por sorpresa. Se encontraba sentada en la punta de un acantilado observando el vasto terreno que se extendía ante sus ojos, más se colocó de pie una vez que escuchó que le llamaban. Diamante Amarillo frunció los labios ante la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro de la joven diamante. Su cabello era corto y su apariencia no era tan hostil como esperaba que fuera. 

 

—Tú eres de quién me habló Azul. — Finalmente, tanto la perla como la diamante escucharon la voz risueña de la más joven, que se mantuvo en el extremo del lugar, despreocupada y ajena a la gravedad a sus pies. —Eres tal cual te describió. Demasiado ecuánime para siquiera querer este planeta.

 

Perla cubrió su boca con su mano, mirando al instante a su patrona. Un tic apareció en su rostro, causando un par de carcajadas por parte de Diamante Rosa.

 

—Tu perla es sin duda adecuada a tu estilo, ¿puedo cargarla? 

 

La diamante veterana chasqueó la lengua, pero decidió concederle aquel capricho de ceder su perla. Diamante Rosa sonrió emocionada al tener a la diminuta gema entre sus manos, aunque la expresión del pequeño ser no expresara el mismo gusto.

 

—La fecha de la ceremonia ya se te ha señalado. Una nave vendrá por ti y te escoltará hasta el Planeta Madre. 

 

—¡Oh, eso suena maravilloso! Pero, ¿ya te marchas?

 

Asintió, y con un suspiro agotado su perla le fue devuelta. Diamante Rosa mostraba inconformidad. 

 

—Me habría gustado que permanecieras un poco más en este lugar. Es realmente curioso.

 

—Y también está infestado de vida orgánica. No me gusta. —concluyó. Diamante Rosa imitó la severidad de la mayor, aunque en su lugar se veía como una niña haciendo berrinche. Intentando mantener algo de poder en su presencia. 

 

Diamante Amarillo formó una mueca inconsciente, lo más parecido a una sonrisa sardónica que Perla había visto, contrastando con el soberbio rostro de la más joven. La gema doncella supo entonces que Diamante Azul estaba en lo correcto al afirmar que la novicia era difícil de desdeñar.


	4. Nueva vida

**Nueva vida**

 

Durante milenios no se había suscitado un evento de tal magnitud, pero había gemas ancestrales que recordaban a detalle la forma en que se debía celebrar el surgimiento de una nueva líder; poderosa y tan hermosa que necesitaría un séquito de sirvientes para fungir como el panorama en el que se presentaba.

 

No era, lo que en otras culturas solían llamar, ningún tipo de fiesta. Simplemente un encuentro formal para anunciar a Diamante Rosa ante la población del Planeta Madre tal cual se haría un comunicado cualquiera. Lo que hiciera la diamante más joven posterior a ello era asunto que no le incumbía a nadie más.

 

Aunque ella aún no tenía asignada una corte, de modo que cualquier propósito que tuviera en mente no tendría sentido salvo que obtuviera la aprobación de alguna de las diamantes mayores. 

 

—Ágata, asegurate de que los preparativos para la bienvenida estén listos.

 

—¡Por supuesto, mi esplendorosa Diamante!

 

Diamante Azul inhaló profundamente, satisfecha por el desarrollo de los eventos. A su lado, su perla se mantenía en silencio observando a través de su fleco la forma en que la asamblea de las tres líderes se ordenaban sin contratiempos. Era una vista aburrida de presenciar, más era así como les gustaba. 

 

A su lado, la doncella de Diamante Amarillo observaba maravillada la visión que su privilegiada posición le otorgaba. Contrario a su congénere, le era indiferente la ausencia de espectáculo. Había más perlas, de colores varios, presentes. Siempre acompañando a sus respectivas amas, manteniéndose calladas y a la expectativa del acontecimiento.

—Ya es hora. Debería estar aquí. 

 

Perla levantó la mirada para observar a su diamante. La gema de facciones rígidas observaba la entrada del palacio como si estuviera a punto de reñir a cualquiera que se atreviera a ingresar en ese mismo instante. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para mantener su porte elegante pues pese a pertenecer a Amarillo desde hacía milenios, el aura que la líder emanaba era tan densa que no era difícil saber por qué la sirvienta temía que perdiera el control de su temperamento y destruyera todo a su paso, quedando los fragmentos de una pobre perla en el suelo haciéndose añicos como un insignificante daño colateral.

 

Odiaba la simple idea de presenciar una explosión por la tardanza de la nueva diamante, más no permitió mostrar el recelo que sentía. 

 

—Tal vez no aguantó el viaje en nave. 

 

—Es una diamante, azul. No hay forma de que un simple traslado la reduzca a una simple rubí, o peor. 

 

—Basta, ustedes dos. —dijo una voz fría. Diamante Blanco no observaba a ninguna de sus hermanas, pues mantenía la vista en algún punto lejano que nadie era capaz de ver. Cerró sus ojos un momento para meditar. Su perla, una gema diminuta tan antipática como su ama, simuló la misma acción que ella, manteniéndose indiferente a la interacción de las líderes.

 

—Ya ha llegado. —habló Blanco tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

 

Las tres matriarcas guiaron su atención hacia las enormes puertas del lugar. Estas se abrieron automáticamente ante la presencia de una escolta de gemas del mismo tipo con la líder al frente. Eran cinco de ellas y todas mostraban el saludo de las diamantes con sus brazos mientras avanzaban.

 

—Mis señoras, Fluorita Aspecto 1T3Z Corte 2RA, me complace anunciarles que la llegada de Diamante Rosa ha concluido sin mayores contratiempos. 

 

La líder encargada del traslado se apartó del centro al igual que sus subordinadas para permitir que la diamante ingresara, aunque era difícil que alguna gema en el salón perdiera vista de la espectacular gema rosada que avanzaba hacia los tronos de sus hermanas.

 

—Lamento la demora. Me fue inevitable ordenar una pausa antes de abandonar el sistema solar para admirar el paisaje. —comentó distraídamente, sin mostrar siquiera un tono de disculpa ante su informalidad.

 

Ignorando aquello, las tres diamantes se pusieron en pie, y la más joven de ellas reaccionó con una sonrisa dócil. Había una chispa de flirteo en sus ojos que ni Azul ni Amarillo recordaban haber presenciado en su momento.

 

—Diamante Rosa, como cabecilla de la noble Autoridad Diamante, recae en mí el deber de recibirte con los brazos abiertos. —Diamante Blanco decretó, sin pizca de emoción en su hablar. Su lenguaje corporal era tan rígido que sus palabras parecían más falsedad que protocolarias. —Es un honor presentar ante ti nuestros obsequios. Por mi parte, ofrezco la diminuta compañía de una perla que servirá ante ti como si fuera tu sombra.

 

Diamante Amarillo se tensó en su lugar, al igual que su perla. Ambas observaron resentidas a Diamante Blanco abrir la palma de su mano, donde reposaba una perla ovalada y pálida. La gema comenzó a brillar al instante y comenzó a formar una figura física y humanoide, y al finalizar el proceso la recién creada gema reposó en la palma de la líder mayor.

 

Perla Amarilla sabía de sobra que había algo mal en el regalo de Diamante Blanco, empezando desde la apariencia de esta hasta la forma en que al brindar su obsequio se giró un momento para lanzar una mirada socarrona a Amarillo.

 

Estaba claro que no era una coincidencia cualquiera.

 


	5. Imprudencia

**Imprudencia**

 

Diamante Rosa había recibido a la perla entre sus manos, observando con curiosidad a la recién formada gema. Era un ser curioso de ojos azules, que mantenía la mirada en ella y sus brazos formaban por inercia el saludo oficial de la autoridad. Su vestimenta era de colores claros que podían variar según se le viera, y su gema estaba localizada en su frente.

 

No le gustaba para nada su regalo, pero decidió agradecerlo pese a su disgusto.

 

—No debieron molestarse en presentes tan lindos. —alegó, colocando a la perla en el suelo. Frunció los labios al observarla posicionarse a su lado, pero regresó su atención hacia sus hermanas al instante. —¿Eso sería todo?

 

—Aún faltan los obsequios de Azul y Amarillo, pero entiendo si prefieres posponerlos.

 

Desde su posición, la perla de Diamante Amarillo pudo notar la irritación de la gema más joven ante la frialdad de Diamante Blanco. Siendo que la cabecilla de la autoridad no dudaba en exponer incluso a sus semejantes, era obvio que había tomado por sorpresa a la novicia. 

 

Y a Amarillo también. No por nada, existía tensión entre ambas dictadoras. Las unía una rivalidad que iba más allá de la conquista de colonias y el aumento de poder en sus tropas.

 

—Es sólo que el viaje fue agitado para mi y me gustaría tomar asiento para observar a mi perla un rato. Por supuesto, si no es molestia  _ para ti _ .

 

Blanco no se inmutó siquiera, y a cambio hizo un ademán a la población que esperaba presenciar la interacción entre las líderes un poco más. 

 

—Diamante Rosa está cansada por el momento. Será mejor que se retiren cuanto antes. Se les llamará si hay alguna otra nimiedad que anunciar. 

 

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar demasiado. Mientras el salón se vaciaba, las gemas observaban a la diamante recién creada como si su petición de detener el desarrollo de su bienvenida fuera la grosería más grande según el protocolo. Y, para colmo, eso parecía satisfacer el morboso sentido del humor que Diamante Blanco escondía. 

 

—Ha sido un placer darte la bienvenida,  _ Rosie _ . Perla, retirémonos. 

 

Diamante Blanco avanzó detrás del conjunto de gemas que habían asistido al evento, dejando atrás a sus tres semejantes. Azul pudo observar la rabia en el rostro en el tierno rostro rosado. 

 

—¿Es insoportable todo el tiempo o es un extra debido a mi presencia? —expresó su frustración la nueva líder de la autoridad. Diamante Amarillo, que también se sentía malhumorada en ese instante, respondió.

 

—Su nivel de brutalidad siempre aumenta en circunstancias especiales. Cuando Azul emergió, por ejemplo.

 

—O cuando echaste a perder tu segunda conquista, querida hermana. —Azul respondió, sonriendo.

 

Diamante Rosa rió, aliviada de encontrar un motivo para despejar un poco la tensión de su primer encuentro con su pueblo. Estar a solas con Azul y Amarillo no parecía tan mal.

 

—Lamento mucho mi imprudencia de hace un momento. En verdad me habría gustado ver sus regalos. 

 

Diamante Azul sonrió y estrechó las manos rosas entre las suyas. Mientras Amarillo seguía concentrada en la gema que mantenía escondida en su mano, su hermana comentaba que su obsequio consistía en las primeras gemas ágatas y cuarzos que serían su soporte para introducirse como parte de la autoridad. Diamante Rosa lo agradeció.

 

Ambas líderes notaron el mutismo por parte de Amarillo. Azul negó con la cabeza, pues le producía algo de diversión su actuar. Rosa decidió hablar, entonces.

 

—¿Y tú me brindarás algún regalo, querida? 

 

Diamante Amarillo le prestó atención por fin. Decidió presentar desinteresadamente la gema en su mano. Era una perla que en cuestión de segundos resplandeció y comenzó a formarse. 

 

Contrario a la perla a los pies de la diamante joven, esta era rosada y su gema se encontraba posicionada en su estómago. Era igual de elegante que la que Blanco había obsequiado, pero de alguna manera se sentía diferente cada una de ellas. Esta  _ sí _ parecía hecha especialmente para ella. Su sonrisa ante el ser en sus manos era sincera esta vez.

 

—Dado que ya tienes una, puedes desecharla. 

 

Diamante Rosa sonrió, colocando a la gema a sus pies. Ambas perlas se miraron entre sí, aturdidas. No respondió al comentario de la diamante, sino que decidió mostrar la alegría que le causaba acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole un abrazo. Era un gesto nuevo, pues en su cultura no era común demostrar afecto -o cualquier tipo de emociones- mediante el tacto.

 

—En realidad, me ha encantado,  _ querida _ . ¡Gracias! 

 

Diamante Amarillo buscó separarse, pero la novicia no se lo permitió. Sabía que era un movimiento indiscreto de su parte aunque ello no la instó a separarse.

Y tras unos segundos más, la matriarca mayor se rindió también ante la gratitud que le era profesada.


	6. Diferente no significa mejor

**Diferente no significa mejor**

Diamante Amarillo se encontraba en su oficina personal revisando algunas tareas que gemas debajo de ella habían asignado para la exploración de otras galaxias. Desde la aparición espontánea de la más joven de las diamantes en el planeta Tierra había decidido ocuparse en lugares más relevantes y con mayores probabilidades de una colonización exitosa. Aquella roca inservible podía quedarse en el olvido.

 

Había informes bastante extensos, pero pocos de ellos habían profundizado en planetas con recursos suficientes para siquiera considerarlos futuros proyectos. La líder decidió cerrar las ventanillas de su consola táctil, visiblemente frustrada por la falta de resultados en su búsqueda por extender su imperio.

 

Parte de su imperio. 

 

—¿Mi diamante? —habló Perla desde su posición. Diamante Amarillo dirigió su atención hacia la sirvienta. Esta mantuvo sus manos unidas a la altura de su abdomen, manteniendo la calma. Su dueña parecía estresada, pero no era nada grave. Había presenciado épocas de mayor estrés. —Es hora de su reunión con la Jadeíta del área D5.

 

La dictadora se mostró resignada. Checó en su agenda sólo para verificar que fuera cierto, aunque para su doncella era evidente que deseaba cancelar esa reunión en específico.

 

—Tienes razón. Vamos.

 

Perla esperó a que la diamante se pusiera de pie para seguirla a pasos apresurados. La rigidez en los hombros de su dueña era la única prueba que tenía para argumentar que no estaba contenta con la próxima reunión.

 

Diamante Amarillo había mostrado su disgusto por muchas gemas a las que comandaba antes. Cuando estaban a solas -y esto era un secreto que la diminuta doncella conservaría por siempre para sí- la líder se quejaba en voz alta de algunas de sus subordinadas. Incluso imitaba sus gestos y la forma en que adulaban su presencia, casi lamiendo el piso por el que ella caminaba. O incluso, aquellas pocas pero no raras gemas que tenían el valor de cuestionar sus decisiones.

 

La Jadeíta que estaban por visitar era una de ellas. Trabajaba en un laboratorio dedicado a la investigación sobre las propiedades de terrenos fértiles. Había montones de registros sobre diversos suelos y ambientes. Todo demasiado metódico y preciso. Claramente aún había bastante información que el universo, tan basto y diverso, lograba ofrecer, pero el trabajo de esas gemas jamás se detenía. Su mayor impulso era alcanzar la perfección como imperio.

 

Diamante Amarillo se dirigió hacia su palanquín y se sentó sobre el trono, llevando su mano hacia el reposabrazos para controlar el transporte. Perla se posicionó a su lado, acostumbrada a los viajes en aquel artilugio. Aunque su dueña en lo personal no gustara de utilizarlo, pero era un procedimiento formal. Era la mejor forma de limitar - _ en lo posible _ \- la interacción entre gemas comunes y aquellas de rangos mayores. 

 

Más aún si se trataba de una diamante. 

 

Las calles del Planeta Madre sector II eran simétricas y ordenadas, aunque coloridas a comparación del equilibrio en el que se presentaban. Había edificios especializados para el reposo de algunas de las gemas, también contaban con sanatorios y laboratorios de trabajo. Los lugares favoritos de la diamante eran aquellos centros de entrenamiento,  una de sus ideas, para especializar a las gemas aunque estas ya fueran creadas sabiendo el propósito que cumplían dentro de la enorme sociedad que conformaban. 

 

El tránsito era fluido, muchísimas naves de ciudadanos viajando a cumplir sus tareas en destinos próximos y civiles buscando mantener la paz en las calles, de modo que en cuestión de minutos llegaron al edificio de color blanco y ambiente clínico de Jadeíta. Las puertas automáticas estaban resguardadas por un par de guardias Amatistas que se mantenían firmes en sus posiciones, formando el símbolo diamante con sus brazos.

 

—¡Diamante Amarillo, qué sorpresa que nos halague con su presencia! —saludó una gema verde haciendo una reverencia en cuanto ingresó a la recepción del laboratorio. Era una Nefrita. Creadas con el propósito de auxiliar y hacer el papeleo pesado de técnicos prestigiosas y científicos. No eran comparables al nivel de las perlas, pero ciertamente las trataban como tal la mayoría de las veces. — Jadeíta ha estado trabajando bastante para armonizar el proyecto en sus manos. 

 

— _ Más bien, acomodándose a las exigencias de mi diamante para evitar otra discusión.  _ —pensó Perla desde su posición, manteniéndose callada pero la mueca en su rostro la delataba.

—Espero resultados esta vez. —respondió la líder, siguiendo a la gema verde a través de los pasillos hasta la enorme aula en la que había estantes adornando las paredes, llenos con tablas de resultados y maquetas a escala respecto a diferentes tipos de suelo.

 

En el centro, despejado para su correcto uso, había una silueta verde. Jadeíta se giró para recibir a la líder, elaborando el saludo oficial por mera cortesía. Su gema era ovalada e incrustada, visible a la mitad de su abdomen. 

 

—Mi diamante, —saludó, sin ánimos. —Estará complacida de escuchar que tras un reajuste de datos, he logrado descubrir el origen del incidente que la aqueja. 

 

—Te escucho. —Fue la respuesta de la aludida, manteniendo las manos tras su espalda. La tensión era palpable en la habitación, y Perla y Nefrita se mantenían a la expectativa de que alguna estallara.

 

Jadeíta había sido la responsable del experimento en la Tierra. No habían esperado nada de aquella pseudo colonia y, a cambio, había provocado que una diamante emergiera. Ahora, tenía que explicar el por qué.

 

Perla observaba a Jadeíta. Al principio, explicaba la forma en que había indicado a las Peridots de primera generación la información a clasificar en los inyectores de la Tierra. El escuadrón encargado de dicha misión era nuevo, tan sólo la gema más vieja del equipo había asistido como ayudante a dos misiones anteriores de baja relevancia. De modo que, aunado a un error en la lectura de datos en sus manos, provocó que agregaran las referencias incorrectas.

 

—Así que eso fue. —dijo la diamante, frunciendo los labios.

 

—Eso, y el suelo fértil de la Tierra, mi señora. _Alguien_ pudo subestimar su potencial. —concluyó Jadeíta. 

 

La doncella miró la expresión de su diamante, esperando que ignorara la indirecta de la investigadora. Así fue, por fortuna.

 

—Eso es todo, Jadeíta. Puedes continuar con tus proyectos en curso. 

 

—Pero si no he terminado, —Jadeíta comentó, sonriendo abiertamente al conseguir una reacción de fastidio por parte de la diamante. Nefrita, su asistente, apartó la mirada al instante, temiendo una confrontración. —Creo que hay algo que querrá saber sobre la composición de su hermana novicia. 

 

Diamante arqueó una ceja, irguiéndose para ejercer silenciosamente su autoridad. Si funcionó o no, Jadeíta continuó.

 

—Si quiere llevar con discreción los errores sobre la manifestación de Diamante Rosa, creo que haría bien en asignarle una guardia de inmediato. —sentenció, dejando de lado su fastidio contra la líder. —Dadas las circunstancias de su emerger, puede que ella sea diferente a usted y al resto… No me atrevería a afirmar que sea _ defectuosa _ , pero completamente perfecta le aseguro que no lo es.


	7. Anticipar es la clave

**Anticipar es la clave**

 

Los pensamientos de Diamante Amarillo habían girado en torno a su última conversación con Jadeíta respecto a la integrante más joven de la autoridad. Como Perla predijo, no había ido nada bien aquella reunión. La líder estaba por demás alterada ante la información que la gema científica había compartido -maliciosamente- con ella

 

.—Un diamante no puede ser menos que perfecto.  _ Estás equivocada _ . .—sentenció, alzando la voz más de lo que debía. Jadeíta se mostró impertérrita, lo que sólo presionó un poco más el temperamento de la gema más grande.

 

.—Puede no creerme si así lo desea, mi señora. Sólo le informo de la conclusión a la que llegué después de revisar atentamente los registros. Tarea que usted personalmente me asignó.

 

De esa manera la conversación había finalizado y Diamante Amarillo había decidido regresar hacia su palacio. intentando por todos los medios mantener la calma. Su pequeña doncella podía adivinar por qué.

 

No era normal que una diamante fuera menos que perfecta.

 

Mucho menos que fuera  _ defectuosa _ .

 

Habían existido gemas que no cumplían con los requerimientos dignos de su tipo para pertenecer como miembro activo dentro de la jerarquía. A veces era por la mala supervisión, otras por la mala calidad de los elementos que formaban las Guarderías establecidas. Independientemente del tipo de defecto, eran inservibles. 

 

Si tenían suerte, eran asignadas como guardias en urbanizaciones antiguas que aún contenían algo de información -en su mayoría irrelevante o desactualizada- o a cuidar planetas abandonados que ya estaban considerados muertos. Completamente inservibles.

¿Qué podría hacer una Diamante defectuosa? ¡Era una locura! 

 

La cuestión que más conflictuaba a Diamante Amarillo, y su fiel perla, era lo que pensaría la sociedad que conformaban. Miles de gemas creadas y por crear cuya confianza estaba concentrada en las ahora cuatro gemas que conformaban a la Autoridad Diamante. Listas para seguir órdenes. Preparadas desde el momento en que abandonan el terreno para defender el nombre de sus líderes que sólo podían mostrarse como los perfectos seres que eran. 

 

—Perla, haz una solicitud para reunirme con Diamante Rosa. —fue la orden de la líder poco tiempo después, una vez que la conmoción de la noticia no afectaba por completo su razonamiento. —Hazle saber que es de carácter urgente que la vea. 

 

—¡Sí, mi diamante! 

 

Diamante Rosa, siendo la más nueva y novata entre el resto, tenía que dedicar parte de su tiempo a conocer la cultura, dominarla y saberse mover en la sociedad como la líder que se esperaba de ella. Azul era la responsable de educarla de la misma forma en que Amarillo había hecho con ella, y Blanco quien había iniciado aquel proceso de adoctrinamiento.

 

Al hacer la llamada, Perla encontró con que la perla de Diamante Azul. La doncella azul se encontraba cubierta por tintes rosados al igual que el ambiente de fondo que se lograba vislumbrar. 

 

—Diamante Amarillo solicita una audiencia con Diamante Azul. 

 

Perla Azul afirmó con la cabeza, manteniendo el pequeño comunicador entre sus manos con sumo cuidado y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar adonde se encontraba el trono de su dueña y su acompañante.

 

—Mi diamante, ha recibido una llamada. 

 

Una mano azul tomó el pequeño objeto y se pudo escuchar una risa jovial cerca de Diamante Azul, que ahora encaraba la pantalla virtual por la cual la doncella había contactado.

 

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

 

Perla se sobresaltó, al encontrarse prácticamente cara a cara con una diamante. Bajó sumisamente la cabeza, girándose hacia su propia ama para permitirle la pieza en sus manos.

 

—¿Y bien? —urgió Azul nuevamente, no impresionada por el cambio de gema durante la conferencia. —Tendrás que hablar rápido porque estoy ocupada.

 

—Veo que te encuentras acompañada. Eso es bueno, ¿podrías hacer que se acercara? Lo que tengo que decir le compete a ella también. 

 

Diamante Azul soltó un bufido, pero maniobró el artefacto entre sus manos para que el radio de visión se expandiera un poco. A su lado se encontraba Diamante Rosa, con una sonrisa casual en su rostro.

 

—¡Hey! ¿Sucede algo malo? 

 

—Como verás, estamos completamente dedicadas a la enseñanza, —Azul evidenció, y la más joven mostró un enorme manuscrito de historia. Enseñanza básica respecto a los antecedentes de su especie. —Así que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

 

—¡También leí algunos diarios viejos, aunque  _ Blue _ dijo que no eran necesarios! Encontré muchos dialectos interesantes, podría mostrarte después,  _ Yellow.  _ ¿Es así cómo se decía tu nombre según los nativos que expulsaste en tu séptima colonia, no es así?

 

—Así es,  _ Pink _ . —respondió la aludida, con una mueca de irritación en su rostro que no pasó desapercibido por la más joven.

 

—¡Oh, ese es mi nombre! 

 

—Volviendo al tema. —comentó la diamante, regresando su atención a su igual. —Necesito que detengas tus sesiones con Diamante Rosa. Existen prioridades que debo revisar a su lado y estoy dispuesta a ofrecerme como su tutora para complementar dicho asunto.

 

Diamante Azul frunció ligeramente el ceño.

 

—Temo que debo declinar tu propuesta, hermana. Soy perfectamente competente para esto, tú misma me dirigiste para hacerlo. No hay razón admisible para que me veas incapaz de tomar responsabilidad por la educación de  _ Pink _ . Si ese asunto es tan importante, cuéntamelo y también tomaré cartas en el asunto. 

 

—Me temo que eso no será posible. Escucha, Azul, confío en tus capacidades, pero sólo yo puedo sobrellevarlo. No estaría pidiéndote de no ser así. 

Azul y Rosa intercambiaron miradas entre sí, la primera mostrándose recelosa mientras que la más joven parecía divertida ante el intercambio, pese a que se tratara de su propio desarrollo como futura gobernante.

 

— _ Blue _ , tú me has contado muchas anécdotas sobre tu propio tiempo como aprendiz. —Decidió intervenir Rosa, sonriendo cariñosamente a su tutora. Se notaba que en el poco tiempo de sesiones habían formado un lazo de complicidad. —Ella confía en ti y tú en ella, entonces… ¿por qué no? 

 

Diamante Azul llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, permitiendo que la túnica cayera sobre su rostro para ocultarlo mientras meditaba en silencio. Era un gesto que rara vez hacía, pues gracias a la práctica lograba mantenerse impasible ante circunstancias de mayor importancia. Pero, tratándose de un asunto tan íntimo entre la autoridad, le era difícil ceder. 

 

—De acuerdo, pero tendrás que reportar sus avances conmigo. Confío en ti, pero no dejaré toda mi responsabilidad en tus manos, ¿entendido? 

 

—Es un trato. —Amarillo parecía satisfecha de sí misma al concluir el acuerdo de la manera en que le favorecía. —Arribaré allí en cuanto termines de ajustar algunos deberes pendientes. Saludos,  _ Pink. _

 

—¡Volvió a decir mi…! 

 

Diamante Amarillo sonrió aunque había cortado la llamada antes de que terminara la frase. Durante unos momentos, se relajó.

 

Perla Amarilla ya había presenciado, hacía milenios, los métodos de enseñanza de su dueña. Era tedioso al principio, aunque con cada lección y evento descubierto el interés surgía en cualquier gema que escuchara a su diamante hablar sobre la historia. El honor de la conquista, la expansión del poderío. Diamante Azul había sido una aprendiz muy práctica aunque no tan devota, y Perla no sabía cómo sería la nueva estudiante. No se había molestado en pensar sobre ello. Pero su diamante tomaba las decisiones que consideraba oportunas. 

 

El esperado día de la primera sesión había llegado. Diamante Azul había abandonado su rutina desde que residía en el mismo lugar que la más joven para regresar a su propio palacio. Pese a que era innecesario, parte de su propio modo educativo decidió alojarse en el hogar de su discípula para mantener su entera atención en su formación. No lo admitiría, pero servir como institutriz era emocionante. 

 

Diamante Amarillo no seguiría las mismas reglas que su predecesora, sin embargo. Lo dejó en claro al llegar al salón de estudios. 

 

— _ Blue _ estaba enseñándome el conflicto con los Göhndrad, ¿partiremos de ahí o prefieres evaluar lo que he aprendido?  _ Blue _ me dijo que las evaluaciones son tu especialidad. 

 

—Ninguna de las dos. —aclaró la aludida, sin sentarse como lo había hecho su anfitriona. —Hace poco las Bismutos terminaron de construir el salón que ordené, llévame ahí. 

 

Diamante Rosa se mostró sorprendida ante la petición de su nueva tutora, colocando los manuscritos de vuelta en su asiento. 

 

—¿El salón? Oh, bueno, acómpañame. 

 

La doncella amarilla observó, sin apartarse de su ama, que las dos perlas que Diamante Rosa poseía caminaban una a cada costado de la gema. Una de ellas, la que había sido obsequiada por parte de la cabecilla de la autoridad, miraba hacia su diamante con anhelo. La otra, la rosada con su gema en el vientre, se mantenía serena caminando cual una sirvienta de su clase haría. 

 

—Aquí estamos. —Ambas ingresaron a un extenso aposento, que exhibía decoraciones dignas de la realeza. Era de un tamaño similar al que utilizaron para darle la bienvenida a Diamante Rosa. —Creímos que las danzas ceremoniales podrían comenzar después de la parte histórica, por eso hemos prescindido de él.

 

—No lo utilizaremos para eso. Perlas atrás. —Diamante Amarillo avanzó, sus tacones haciendo eco a través del enorme espacio que tenía ante ella. Encaró a su aprendiz tras marcar una distancia considerable. Las pequeñas doncellas retrocedieron, silenciosas.

 

Diamante Rosa manifestó su curiosidad de forma reservada. Amarillo procedió.

 

—Antes de cualquier lección teórica es imperioso, y escúchame bien, que te enfoques en tu desarrollo como combatiente. —La diamante habló, mostrándose tan imponente como hacía al comandar un ejército. —Te enseñaré cómo invocar tu arma y desenvolverte en la batalla. Bajo mi cautelosa supervisión serás una gema experimentada y audaz, autosuficiente ante cualquier adversidad y sobre todo… Una gobernante inquebrantable como lo es cualquier diamante, incluyéndome. 


	8. Sesión I

**Sesión I**

  
  


—Mantén la calma. Si eres incapaz de concentrarte entonces no podrás avanzar. 

 

Diamante Rosa se encontraba en medio del enorme salón que ocupaban, con los brazos extendidos a sus costados y sus piernas firmemente unidas. Meditar no era una actividad a la que estuviera acostumbrada, parecía ser más el fuerte de Azul pues ella no podía mantenerse quieta por demasiado tiempo. Había tantas cosas en el eterno universo por conocer.

 

—Tu existencia no tiene límite. Créeme, tendrás amplias oportunidades para realizar las actividades que deseas. 

 

La más joven de las líderes suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos nuevamente e intentando canalizar su energía. Aunque no era nada fácil para ella concentrarse.

 

—¿Acaso lees mis pensamientos? —comentó, forzando sus labios para que se mantuvieran rectos en lugar de delatar su sonrisa. 

 

—No, esa es Blanco. Mis poderes se centran en otra rama de manipulación. —Diamante Amarillo respondió, apoyándose en uno de los pilares del salón y observando a la novicia. —Recuerda concentrar tu energía en tu gema.

 

—¡Estoy haciéndolo, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer que funcione! 

 

Las perlas se mantenían a una distancia prudente de las diamantes. Las tres mostraban admiración por las líderes, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada impresionante. pero era su estado natural ante sus amas. Diamante Amarillo parecía desconcertada de que llevaran tanto tiempo tan sólo con la meditación de Diamante Rosa, sin que esto funcionara en nada.

 

Tal vez debía cambiar de táctica. Aunque ese método había funcionado consigo misma en su momento, y con Azul, era insensato suponer que funcionaría con cualquier gema. Aún si se trataba de una diamante como ella. 

 

Estaba dispuesta a demostrar que Diamante Rosa estaba a su nivel y si para ello tenía que reinventar sus técnicas de enseñanza entonces lo haría. 

 

—Espérame aquí, necesito traer algo. Perla, permanece aquí, no tardaré —ordenó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación. —¡Y sigue intentándolo! 

 

Su voz resonó en las enormes paredes, hasta el último rincón del lugar. Incluso momentos después de abandonar el salón, se podía escuchar el eco imponente de su salida. 

 

Pese a ello, Diamante Rosa abandonó la posición que rotaciones atrás le habían indicado y se permitió relajarse. La perla de Amarillo se sobresaltó ante su acción, resentida al notar que desobedecía las advertencias de su dueña. Pero no podía hacer mucho si la infractora era otra diamante. 

 

—Sí que es bastante aterradora, ¿no es así? 

 

La joven líder observó fijamente a las perlas, disciplinadas, observantes. Caminó hacia ellas, ofreciendo una sonrisa amable.

 

—Pueden relajarse. Sólo necesito un pequeño descanso. ¿Perla, podrías decirme si Azul te ha enviado el archivo que prometió?

 

La perla rosada hizo brillar la gema incrustada en su estómago para extraer un comunicador especial desde su interior. Lo maniobró de forma hábil, y negó con la cabeza al ver el resultado. 

 

—Me temo que no, mi diamante. No hay ningún mensaje de Diamante Azul, pero… 

 

—¿Hmm?

 

—Ha recibido una nueva misiva de Diamante Blanco. Parece ser que… —Se detuvo un momento, observando de reojo a la perla amarilla a su lado. Su compañera, aquella con la gema en la frente negó con la cabeza, y cuidadosamente la doncella continuó. — está preocupada, e insiste en que debe tomar acción cuanto antes en el asunto, mi señora. 

 

Diamante Rosa mostró una mueca pensativa, aunque no parecía conflictuada realmente, contrario a sus perlas. De hecho, su reacción era lo mismo a si le avisaran que estaban por reemplazar alguna de sus soldados por otra más.

 

—¿Mi diamante está ocupándose de eso, verdad? 

 

—En eso estoy, Perla. Pero no quiero armar demasiado revuelo al respecto. —La joven diamante llevó una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de la perla de colores pastel, a modo de gesto distraído. —No quiero que nadie lo arruine. Será a mi modo.

 

—¿Qué será a su modo, señora? —Si bien la criada de Diamante Amarillo se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, como una pared más del salón y estudiando la interacción con discreción, era indiscutible que la curiosidad podía más. Aún cuando no estaba en posición de hablar, indefensa sin su dueña presente.

 

Si esto molestó a la diamante, no lo mostró. Pareció tomarlo con humor, aunque la perla rosada frunció la nariz y la de colores variados en su atuendo apretó los labios. 

 

—Te lo diría, pero fácilmente tu superior te pediría hablar y entonces ya no sería más un secreto en mis manos. —Fue su argumento, obviando el desacato de ella. Le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Pero en su momento seguro serás la primera en saberlo. 

 

No recibió respuesta alguna pues al instante las enormes puertas se abrieron de nuevo, y la diamante les dio la espalda para encarar a su igual. Diamante Amarillo ingresó cargando un baúl entre sus manos.

 

—Creí haberte dicho que continuaras meditando. 

 

—No considero buena idea que me retes en frente de doncellas, ¿qué clase de ejemplo es ese? Ven, mejor dime qué es lo que me has traído. 

 

La mayor emitió su desaprobación, pero decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Colocó el objeto en el suelo. Su mano sobre la superficie de este fue suficiente para que emitiera un brillo y el diamante que servía como candado se apartó. 

 

Al abrirse, los objetos que guardaba quedaron vulnerables, flotando gracias a una luz similar a la que resplandecía en las consolas que usaban las líderes. No eran piezas cualquieras, ¡eran armas! Más grandes de lo que uno pensaría que guardaría el baúl. Diamante Rosa se acercó para observar de cerca las hachas, espadas, bastones y escudos que comenzaban a modelar frente a ella, a la voluntad del baúl.

 

—Hasta ahora has sido incapaz de invocar tu propia arma. Me niego a estancarme en esto más de lo convencional, así que comenzaré a enseñarte a portar toda pieza de armamento que me sea posible. Cuando el momento llegue, estarás preparada para blandir tu arma personal.

 

La sonrisa que mostraba Diamante Rosa era enorme. Cubrió su boca con sus manos, mirando anhelo cada objeto ante ella.

 

—Pero primero deberás cambiar tu uniforme, —indicó Amarillo, frunciendo los labios. —Por algo más… adecuado. —Presumió su propia vestimenta. 

 

—¿Es eso tan importante?

 

—Aún eres una aprendiz y necesitas un atuendo con el que puedas maniobrar tu forma física. Azul usa un vestido porque ha practicado; su arma, además, no le da mayores problemas con ello. y rara vez toma acción en conflictos armados.

 

—¡Oh! ¿Qué arma porta ella? 

 

No hubo respuesta. Diamante Amarillo señaló significativamente su uniforme y Pink suspiró pesadamente. Usaba un vestido similar al de Azul, aunque su diseño era diferente. Optó por un traje similar al de Yellow, aunque en lugar de hombreras mostraba algo de tela a la altura de su cintura como si fuera una falda, pero demasiado delgada para considerarla molesta. 

 

—Azul tiene una guadaña. Blanco… Una ballesta. —dijo, llevando su mano hacia el diamante en su pecho. Lentamente deslizó su arma desde su interior. Era una espada, imponente y de tamaño perfecto. La sujetaba firmemente con su mano izquierda, como si pesara menos que la nada. —Yo tengo una espada. Y tú entrenarás con un bastón primero. Escoge uno.

 

Rosa comenzó a observar los bastones que lucían ante ella, casi rogando por ser utilizados para el entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, Amarillo deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre el filo de su espada. 

 

—Se ve impresionante, ¿no es así? —murmuró la perla multicolor, manteniendo sus manos juntas sobre su pecho. Sus iguales afirmaron con la cabeza, cada una mirando a su propia dueña, pero esta observaba con anhelo las armas que se mostraban frente a la novicia de las líderes.

 

—¡Estoy lista! —anunció finalmente, sujetando con sus manos un bastón alargado, más que la espada de su tutora. —¡Empecemos! 

 

Las perlas llevaron sus manos hacia sus bocas, sorprendidas al ver que sin mayor advertencia, el bastón era usado para dirigirse hacia Diamante Amarillo. El impacto nunca llegó pues la mayor utilizó el puño con el que sostenía su propia arma para desviar el largo del bastón y con su mano libre lo sujetó. Diamante Rosa perdió el equilibrió, mirando anonadada a su profesora.

 

—Lo estás sosteniendo mal. Tus manos están demasiado juntas la una de la otra, ni siquiera estás formando la posición correcta. Separa un poco los pies, no permitas que tu fuerza se concentre más en tus brazos que en la base de tu cuerpo y sobre todo no ataques sin analizar a tu enemigo. 

 

—Lo siento, cuando lo pensé parecía una buena idea. —Con aquella simpática respuesta, Amarillo soltó el bastón y Rosa inhaló profundamente, intentando relajarse de su acto espontáneo. —Muy bien, lo tengo, ¿me enseñas? 

 

Diamante Amarillo se acercó hacia ella, y le indicó la forma correcta de sostener el arma y de mantener su cuerpo en posición. No era demasiado difícil, pero necesitarían desarrollarlo paso a paso.

 

—Ahora, dado que eres nueva y estamos improvisando desde este punto, procederé. —Caminó a lo largo del salón. Se mantuvo a una distancia moderada, extendiendo su espada en posición, con sólo unos centímetros entre ambos objetos. —¿Recuerdas lo primero que pensaste cuando te pedí traerme aquí? 

 

Tan sólo unos segundos de silencio, y Rosa afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo. — _ Blue _ creyó que lo querrías para danzar, cosa rara porque dijo que no eras demasiado fluida.

 

— _ No _ es verdad. Soy bastante buena para bailar. —corrigió, inclinando su espada para que se pegara un poco al bastón de Diamante Rosa. —Es ella la que no me sigue el paso. Pero tú vas a bailar conmigo y juzgarás eso por ti misma. 

 

Dirigió su mirada hacia los pies de Amarillo. Lentamente, comenzaba a marcar un paso simple pero que provocaba que su cuerpo se moviera y por ende sus armas se separaban.

 

—Mantén la vista en mis ojos y sígueme. 

 

Torpe al principio, pero los movimientos que Diamante Rosa imitaba pronto comenzaban a hacerse un poco más fluidos y firmes. Al igual que Amarillo. Ambas rotaban alrededor de la unión de sus armas, manteniendo la mirada en los ojos de la otra y marcando un vals tácito, cómplice.

 

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? 

 

Diamante Amarillo sonrió, acercándose un par de pasos y sonriendo al notar que su “oponente” repetía su acción. Sus armas poco a poco comenzaban a inclinarse hacia el techo, conforme se acercaban.

 

—Para ser tu primera vez danzando con un bastón en las manos, sí. Lo haces perfecto. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo quiero dejar una pequeña notita para agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar Kudos. Me hacen muy feliz <3 
> 
> ¡Por cierto! El usuario NovaZap, cuyo perfil también pueden encontrarlo en Ao3, se está tomando la molestia de traducir este fic al inglés. Si alguien gusta, pase por su cuenta y brinde un poco de apoyo <3 El fic mantiene el mismo nombre que en español. http://archiveofourown.org/works/10656369/chapters/23583063
> 
> ¡Eso era todo! ¡Tengan un buen día todos!


	9. Choque de cuchillas

**Choque de cuchillas**

 

Diamante Rosa había mejorado considerablemente desde la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Desde no saber manejar el bastón que se le había cedido, hasta poder soportarlo con sus manos, maniobrar e incluso atacar. Junto a su tutora logró avanzar considerablemente. 

 

Las perlas se mantenían ajenas a las actividades de sus diamantes pero cada una se esmeraba en registrar en lo posible cada detalle de cada sesión. Perla Amarilla se centraba en las técnicas que utilizaba para enseñar, Perla Rosa en los avances que su dueña hacía e incluso las veces en las que cometía alguna impertinencia. La perla de colores pastel, utilizando la gema en su frente, graba todo para más tarde reproducirlo como un holograma. Había sido útil para el par de ocasiones en que Amarillo debía puntualizar alguna abertura de su estudiante.

 

Las sesiones se llevaban a cabo cada cuatro rotaciones del sol que giraba sobre el Planeta Madre, y duraban aproximadamente cinco. Eran más intensivas de lo que eran para las cuarzos guerreros que en cuanto a tiempo pero más dinámicas en su contenido.

 

Cuando no entrenaban, Diamante  sumaban sus filas en cuanto al tiempo pero más relajadas en cuanto a su contenido. 

 

Cuando no entrenaban en el salón que Amarillo había mandado construir, se tomaban el tiempo para reanudar el adiestramiento de Rosa desde el punto al que Azul había llegado. Para grata sorpresa de la tutora, su estudiante novicia era bastante hábil no sólo en batalla sino también en otras áreas como la danza y el canto. 

 

Esa tarde tenían dos sesiones pendientes. Una de canto con las doncellas como apoyo y el entrenamiento de siempre. 

 

— _ Blue _ decía que gozas una voz maravillosa. —Diamante Rosa comentó cuando se encontraban a mitad de la sesión. Pese a su talento, todo lo que Rosa aprendía era meramente teórico y, a lo mucho, quien hacía las demostraciones prácticas era la perla de Amarillo, no ella misma. —Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo puesto que no he tenido ese placer aún. 

 

—Deberías dejar de usar esos nombres cuando te refieras a nosotras, —respondió a cambio Diamante Amarillo, aunque eso no tuvo el efecto que deseaba; distraer la atención de Rosa para que olvidara la pequeña cuestión que había lanzado al aire. Inhaló profundamente, intentando ignorar la mirada atenta de la aprendiz. —Yo no canto salvo que sea para situaciones que lo requieran. 

 

Su contestación no logró ser lo suficientemente cortante para zanjar el asunto. 

 

—¿Cantaste cuando surgió  _ Blue _ ? Porque si es así, tal vez tú me debes una canción… ¡Oh, aprendí una que me gustaría escucharla con tu voz! Si me permites…

 

—Yo no canto en presentaciones ceremoniales. Lo empleo únicamente como arma,  _ Pink _ .—interrumpió de inmediato, mostrando su desaprobación ante Diamante Rosa. —Es parte de mi personalidad el uso el que doy a ese arte. 

 

Ambas guardaron silencio, sin insistir en el tema. La lección continuó por ese día, con las tres perlas haciendo un coro ante la melodía que Rosa practicaba, forzándose a centrarse. No era demasiado imprudente como para retomar el tema cuando su compañía ya se mostraba muy a la defensiva. 

 

—¿Mi diamante? —la perla de Amarillo se detuvo, girándose de inmediato hacia su dueña. —Es hora del entrenamiento armado.

 

Diamante Amarillo hizo caso a su perla, que mostraba en sus manos un pequeño reloj con una galaxia miniatura en su interior. Había planetas marcando el tiempo oficial del planeta con pequeñas estrellas deslizándose a lo largo del espacio para marcar los segundos. Se puso de pie al instante, sin siquiera llamar a su doncella para que comenzara a seguirla.

 

—Estaré preparando nuestra próxima lección. No te tardes. —Fue su único aviso antes de abandonar la habitación. Lo último que logró escuchar fue el suspiro resignado de Diamante Rosa. 

 

El tacón de sus botas generaba eco a lo largo de los pasillos, con tal firmeza que Perla era capaz de reconocer el ligero enfado en la gema. Siendo una dictadora de renombre, era lógico que tuviera un carácter fácilmente susceptible. Contadas eran las veces en que ella había perdido el control de su propia posición, pero Perla podía recordar todas y cada una de ellas más de lo que quisiera admitir, aún tras años de estar al mando de aquel magnífico ser.

 

—Tal vez no debí ser tan fría con ella. 

 

—¿M-Mi señora…?

 

—Es sólo que es demasiado curiosa. —confesó una vez que ingresaron al salón de entrenamiento. Se dirigió al cofre que había traído consigo para adiestrar a Rosa, o  _ Pink _ como insistía en que la llamase al igual que ahora Azul hacía. —No creí que una gema pudiera expresar tal vivacidad. 

 

Perla se colocó en el puesto que tenía designado para ella y sus compañeras mientras que la gema de mayor rango revisaba las armas del baúl. No hacía mucho habían finalizado con el bastón, al punto en que Diamante Rosa lograba danzar sobre el suelo, mostrándose grácil con el arma en manos y evitar que el impacto del largo de la espada contra alguna de sus extremidades. 

 

—No me parece que su arma sea un bastón. 

 

—Al menos eres intuitiva en algo. 

 

Diamante Rosa ingresó sin la usual simpatía de siempre. Parecía haber perdido el ánimo, y sus perlas pasaron de largo hacia sus puestos, sin siquiera levantar la mirada. 

 

—Cada vez que lo sostengo se sienta tan antinatural entre mis manos. —Observó fijamente cada arma que se presentaba ante ellas. Cada una con una pequeña variación, similar a las gemas que pese a pertenecer al mismo tipo no eran todas completamentes iguales. Al menos, Diamante Rosa pensaba así. Pero sabía de antemano que para sus propias hermanas no era así. 

 

_ Nadie se resigna  _

_ a esta vida tan indigna _

 

—Del sirviente que no tiene a quién servir… —murmuró. 

 

Diamante Amarillo se sobresaltó al escucharla. Así que Azul había comenzado a enseñarle canciones de  _ perlas _ . Interesante método, aunque no lo aprobara.

 

—Hoy intentaremos con estas, —Tomó dos armas esta vez. Una daga, que era unos centímetros más larga que la palma de su mano y una nudillera muy curiosa que poseía el mismo filo que un sable. Amarillo se colocó la empuñadura y le brindó la daga a la principiante.

 

Al tomarla, se sintió un poco familiar. Más no era el tipo de arma con la que se sintiera cómoda. Guardó silencio esta vez, esperando alguna indicación por parte de su tutora. La tensión del percance anterior comenzaba a disiparse.

 

—Me estás forzando a utilizar técnicas más didácticas de las que estoy acostumbrada, pero es un reto que pretendo aceptar. —Diamante Amarillo marcó algo de distancia entre ambas, comenzando a divagar un poco. Era la primera vez que demostraba su improvisación sobre la marcha de sus sesiones. —El bastón fue un éxito considerando que no te sentías cómoda. Casi logras desarmarme. 

 

Había dado una vuelta entera al salón mientras sus dedos acariciaban distraídamente el filo de la nudillera. Desde su posición, Diamante Rosa formó una mueca pensativa. Pronto los pasos se hicieron más firmes y seguidos. 

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

—¿De qué hablas,  _ Pink? _

 

—Tú… estás haciendo una melodía con tus pasos. —dijo, girándose cuando  notó que se paseaba tras de ella. — ¿Por qué? 

 

Un, dos, tres. 

 

Un, dos, tres. 

 

_ Un, dos… _

 

—¡Gira a tu derecha y empuña tu arma! 

 

La orden ensordeció a Diamante Rosa un momento. Por simple reflejo obedeció; un estremecimiento la invadió cuando el filo de su daga bloqueó empuñadura de Amarillo. Y fue ese sonido el que continuó con el acorde de los tacones.

 

Aprovechando la sorpresa de Rosa, su mano impactó firmemente contra su muñeca, tomándola con firmeza. La diamante menor se sobresaltó, notando que su arma estaba inutilizada y su brazo atrapado. 

 

—Te toqué. 

 

—¿Q-Qué…?

 

Diamante Rosa tropezó con sus propios pasos cuando fue liberada de su agarre. Amarillo retrocedió al instante, marcando distancia sin apartar sus ojos de los de la novicia y sin dejar de empuñar la nudillera.

 

—Dos toques más y perderás. Si pierdes, dejarás de llamarme  _ Yellow. _

 

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en el anteriormente confundido rostro de Rosa. Puso en alto su navaja, aceptando tácitamente el reto.

 

—Y si yo te gano, dejarás de llamarme  _ Pink _ como si fuera un insulto. —Sus pies comenzaron a desplazarse lentamente alrededor de la arena, del mismo modo que su contrincante. Ambas esperando que la otra atacase. —¡Quien toque la gema recibe tres puntos! 

 

Ante aquella proclamación, Rosa avanzó con mayor confianza hacia Amarillo. Sus armas volvieron a chocar y esta vez fue la nudillera la que recibió el impacto. Un guante amarillo se alzó, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los brazos de la más joven pero Rosa giró y evitó el contacto que a duras penas rozó el contorno de su brazo. Sus armas dejaron de forcejear

 

Logró encontrar una abertura en uno de los costados de Amarillo. Más cuando intentó darle una palmada en la espalda, notó que ella giraba del mismo y desvió su cuerpo hasta quedar agachada hasta la altura de su abdomen. Diamante Rosa soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando las extremidades de su instructora la sujetaron del torso y fue cargada en el aire por Amarillo.

 

—Y con esto son dos toques. Deberías rendirte ahora que tienes algo de dignidad.

 

Diamante Rosa sacudió sus extremos hasta que la devolvieron al suelo. No pasó desapercibida la sonrisa presuntuosa de aquella oponente, por lo que volvió a puntuar distancia entre ambas, levantando su daga de forma desensiva. La sonrisa de Diamante Amarillo comenzó a borrarse al notar que los ojos de Rosa borraban su pupila e iris, volviéndose blancos. 

 

—¿Ros…?

 

No tuvo tiempo de cuestionar si se encontraba bien, pues al instante comenzó a correr hacia ella. Se colocó en una posición para defenderse utilizando el arma en su puño, pero entonces la mano libre de Rosa dibujó una línea imaginaria frente a ella y se abrió una pared blanca. 

 

Diamante Amarillo se tensó, buscando con la mirada a Rosa que había desaparecido al ingresar a la pared de luz que se había desvanecido al instante. Una nueva luz la cegó, a centímetros de su cara. Por inercia levantó su brazo para cubrir su rostro y con la mano armada protegía su abdomen. Pero el resplandor fue suficiente para cegarla momentáneamente y un enérgico filo le golpeó la mano, haciendo que su nudillera saliera volando hasta clavarse en una de las paredes. 

 

El portal se volvió a desvanecer justo cuando se había quedado vulnerable. Y el ataque definitivo fue una mano amable sobre el diamante en su pecho. Rosa se encontraba frente a ella y sus ojos mostraban la emoción que suponía su victoria.

 

—Gané.


	10. La corte de Blue

**La corte de** **_Blue_ **

 

—¡... Entonces volví a aparecer frente a ella, pero esta vez más cerca que antes y logré tocar su gema! ¡Gané  _ Blue _ , gané! ¡Debiste ver su cara cuando terminó, fue épica…! 

 

Diamante Rosa narraba su victoria como si fuera la mayor proeza que hubiera logrado en su completa existencia. Tal era el orgullo, que no había dudado en mandar llamar a la respetada Azul para contarle. Creyó que debería recurrir a un vídeo mensaje para comunicárselo, pero dada la excitación que había mostrado Rosa en el aviso, su decisión final fue visitarlas personalmente.

 

—Suena excitante. Me habría gustado presenciarlo. —Azul le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para darle un poco de apoyo. Rosa rió emocionada, antes de girarse hacia sus perlas que se mantenían junto a las de Amarillo y Azul, silenciosas ante la interacción de las diamantes.

 

—¡Puedes verlo, en realidad! Perla, muéstranos.

 

La doncella con la gema en su frente dio un paso adelante, manteniendo una pose sumisa al estar frente a tres diamantes, aunque una de ellas estuviera manteniéndose al margen de la conversación. Cerró los ojos un momento, de modo que la perla en su frente mostró una luz y al instante un holograma comenzó a reproducirse frente a ellas.

 

La imagen de tonalidades azules estaba congelada en el momento en el que Rosa y Amarillo estaban detenidas con algo de distancia entre ellas. La más joven parecía tomar como ofensa que hubiera sido burla de su tutora en aquel juego con armas. 

 

Rosa había avanzado a gran velocidad hacia Amarillo, justo cuando sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente blancos. Su mano libre había dibujado una línea de lado a lado frente a ella, formando un portal en el que ingresó y que se cerró automáticamente al instante. Fueron tan sólo un par de segundos en los que no hubo vista ni de Rosa ni del portal, hasta que este reapareció. Se abrió un agujero blanco del que la joven discípula salió, esta vez a tan sólo centímetros de distancia de Amarillo.

 

El puño de Rosa que sujetaba su daga golpeó el brazo armado de Amarillo, provocando que su nudillera saliera de sus dedos. El portal volvió a cerrarse, y Rosa mantenía sus ojos en blanco, mostrándose amenazante a tan sólo un paso de su superiora. Más el aura que mantenía sus ojos cristalinos pronto se borró reemplazada por una sonrisa triunfante. Justo en el momento en que levantaba su mano para colocarla sobre el pecho de Amarillo.

 

—¡Fue ahí cuando gané! —señaló Rosa, emocionada. —¡Y ahí fue cuando  _ Yellow _ comenzó a pedirme explicaciones que no tenían respuesta…! 

 

La diamante que presenciaba por primera vez tal evento tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano para reprimir una risa, causada por lo graciosos que se veían esos hologramas de Rosa y Amarillo, la primera había perdido por un momento la diversión de su victoria debido a que la segunda estaba hablando apresuradamente, agitando los brazos y, en teoría, levantando cada vez más la voz. Era un milagro que aquella imagen holográfica no tuviera el sonido incluido. 

 

—Creo que he visto suficiente. —dijo Azul, dando por finalizada la reproducción frente a ellas. El holograma se desintegró, y por instinto ambas diamantes se giraron hacia la única que había permanecido en silencio durante la pequeña interacción.

 

Diamante Amarillo había sido atrapada mirándolas, tanto como a la imagen que la perla había reproducido. Soltó un bufido en alto, girando el rostro orgullosamente para observar por la ventana de la biblioteca en la que se encontraban. Azul pareció encontrar aquel gesto adorable, mientras que la menor de ellas mostró algo de nerviosismo disfrazado con alegría modesta. 

 

Desde lo sucedido, y después de que Amarillo discutiese consigo misma durante días sobre lo que había sucedido, finalmente había decidido optar por el mutismo y permitir que su pupila descansara un poco de las actividades a las que habían puesto tanto empeño. Por ello permitió que llamara a Azul, y que esta se presentara para continuar por sí misma con parte de la instrucción que Rosa aún debía recibir.

 

Aunque antes de eso había insistido en contar sobre lo sucedido, pues la incomodidad fue evidente entre ambas.

 

—Aún sigue enfadada porque no supe explicar cómo lo hice, —Rosa explicó, mostrando cuán incómoda había sido la situación con Amarillo desde entonces. 

 

—¡No estoy enfadada! 

 

Rosa rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro hacia otro lugar. Azul soltó un largo suspiro, dándole una suave palmada a la más joven para darle algo de apoyo. 

 

— _ Pink _ , no es de extrañar que sorprendieses a  _ Yellow _ . Después de todo, ¡tu poder es inusual incluso para nosotras! Pero eso es lo maravilloso de tu ser. eres una diamante y como tal demuestras habilidades inigualables. No hay nadie como tú. —dijo la gema, acercándose hacia la joven gema para mimar su cabello de forma fraternal. —Ya se le pasará, confía en mí. 

 

—¿Podrían ustedes dos dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente? 

 

Ante la demanda de Amarillo, la diamante que vestía de túnica se giró apenas hacia ella, no impresionada. —Lo haré cuando empieces a dar señales de estar presente. 

 

Diamante Amarillo frunció el ceño, mostrando una cara enfadada que no perturbó en lo absoluto a su igual. Pero la pupila, manteniéndose detrás de la gema azul, cubrió al instante su boca para no delatar la risa que amenazaba con escapar. 

 

Antes de que Azul pudiera obtener una réplica, la puerta de la estancia en la que se encontraban se abrió. Las tres diamantes recuperaron la postura al instante, observando que una Ágata Azul anunciaba su entrada, escoltando a su lado a una Lapislázuli y su guardia, un cuarzo de color azul que tenía su gema de corte cuadrado localizada en su hombro derecho. 

 

—¡Mis diamantes, lamento mucho la interrupción pero hay un asunto que no puede esperar! Diamante Amarillo, señora, ha arribado una lapislázuli en su palacio más al no encontrarla la guiaron hasta aquí. 

 

La ágata se apartó del campo de visión de las diamantes, permitiendo que la gema que escoltaba se presentase antes las diamantes con el saludo oficial, aunque su rostro se mostraba desganado.

 

—Lapis lázuli, es un placer en saludarla Diamante Azul. —dijo la gema ante la dueña de la corte a la que pertenecía. Tras un saludo breve, se giró hacia la diamante que permanecía de las otras dos. —Diamante Amarillo, recibí un reporte por parte de soldados de clase baja. Su séptima colonia  _ Élektars  _ está sufriendo un colapso en varias estructuras del centro. Se ha enviado a un equipo de Bismutos para revisar la zona pero lo ideal sería que usted me acompañe para revisar parte del daño.

 

La líder se mantuvo en su posición y apenas mostró un pequeño gesto de desagrado ante las noticias que recibía. Avanzó, y su perla lo hizo con ella.

 

—Es por esto que las colonias orgánicas no pueden mantener parcialmente su estado natural. —ironizó, mirando fijamente hacia Azul, con un toque irónico adornando por completo su rostro.

 

La perla amarilla se sobresaltó ligeramente, al igual que la azul, y ambas retrocedieron ligeramente. Miraron a sus diamantes como si temieran que en cualquier momento estallara una discusión bastante fea. La perla azul incluso colocó sus manos sobre sus labios, bajando la mirada sumisa.

 

—¿Estás echándome la culpa? 

 

—Bueno, fue  _ tu _ idea.

 

—Y al final la decisión sobre  _ tu _ colonia no la tomé yo.

 

Incluso la Ágata Azul se mostró impresionada ante el pequeño argumento entre ambas dictadoras. La líder que zanjó la discusión decidió colocar el velo sobre su cabeza nuevamente, cubriendo una fracción de su hermoso rostro. Su túnica sólo le brindaba un aspecto intimidante que se equiparaba al de su hermana. 

 

—Vendré a verte en otra ocasión, —Fue lo que dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, y aunque no indicó a quien se refería era evidente que su promesa era hacia Rosa. 

 

—¡Espera, Azul! No puedes irte ahora, tengo que ir a revisar este problema. —señaló Amarillo, irritada. —Debes quedarte con ella.

 

—¡Pero yo quiero ir! —Rosa se quejó, avanzando hasta colocarse frente a Amarillo.

 

Esta no estaba segura de que eso fuera una buena idea. Tan sólo mirar el rostro lleno de emoción por parte de la menor de las diamantes. Por un momento observó a Azul, detenida en el marco de la enorme puerta y brindándole una mirada que tan sólo ella era capaz de brinda, retándola a objetar algo contra la petición de la adorable novicia. 

 

Perla amarilla desde su puesto se mantuvo tensa, notando que su dueña había estado por rechazar tajante a Diamante Rosa. Ella sabía bien que en viajes para tomar acción en asuntos importantes no le gustaba tener a alguien que siguiera sus pasos y estorbara.

 

Azul, en este caso, fue de suficiente ayuda para que su señora no se negase. 

 

—De acuerdo, iremos juntas con la única condición de que te mantengas quieta y me dejes a mí ocuparme de lo importante. —Dirigió su atención brevemente a Rosa para imponer su condición, más regresó nuevamente su mirada hacia Azul. La diamante de túnica les dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de retirarse, sin decir palabra alguna. Amarillo se abstuvo de mostrar lo irritada que se sentía en ese momento. —Andando,  _ Pink. _

 

Acorde a la apuesta que habían hecho la vez anterior, esta vez Amarillo no agregó ninguna nota de ironía o burla. Rosa celebró eso de manera discreta, chocando las manos consigo misma y avanzando rápidamente detrás de su tutora. Las perlas marchaban detrás de ellas, manteniéndose alineadas. 

 

—¿Está muy lejos la colonia que visitaremos? 

 

—Tan sólo un poco, aunque será algo tedioso porque la ruta que debemos tomar debe ser transitada con cuidado.

 

—Este será mi primer viaje en nave desde que vine a este lugar. —Rosa expresó, sonriendo cálidamente al salir del palacio que se le había asignado. La Ágata Azul había desaparecido, y quien las acompañaba junto a las perlas era la gema Lapis aunque no parecía demasiado entusiasmada. Contrario a ella. —¿Qué se supone que hacen las Lapis Lázulis? 

 

—Terraforman. Esta en específico me la asignó Azul para ayudarme con  _ Élektars _ porque era un planeta bastante difícil de dominar. Por ello se le ha asignado un rango mayor entre las de su clase para servir de guía de diseño.

 

Rosa dirigió su atención hacia la Lapis, y estuvo a punto de inclinarse para llegar a su altura, pero Amarillo la detuvo, haciendo que se mantuviera en su posición sin que nadie lo notase. Debían esperar afuera de su lujosa residencia a que llegara la nave de su mayor.

 

—Pero quiero hacerle una pregunta,  _ Yellow _ .

 

Obtuvo como respuesta un sonido de desaprobación. La diamante llevó su mano hacia su rostro para presionar el puente de su nariz, pero con su mano libre hizo un gesto hacia la gema azul que las acompañaba. Lapis, ante la impresión de Rosa, formó un par de alas con agua, material que recordaba haber presenciado en su colonia aunque en mayor cantidad y sin voluntad, sólo para elevarse hasta quedar su altura.

 

Rosa ignoró el comentario que escuchó de su compañera respecto a mantener discreción al relacionarse con otras gemas. En su lugar, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer a la nueva gema que había conocido. Pero en ese momento una nave enorme en forma de brazo, igual a la que la había transportado al Planeta Madre pero en color amarillo, descendió de los cielos oscuros hasta aterrizar a unos metros de ellas. 

 

Avanzaron juntas hacia el interior de la nave cuando la compuerta se abrió. Rosa miró todo rincón del transporte, aunque no era para nada diferente a aquella en la que había viajado. Había sólo un asiento, incluso.

 

—¿Tendré que sentarme en tus piernas o irás de pie todo el viaje? —Se mofó, notando que la Lapis descendía nuevamente, tan sólo para permanecer de pie.

 

—Eso desearías. —Con tan sólo presionar unos botones de la consola la diamante hizo aparecer un asiento más de la misma altura que el suyo para Rosa y uno más pequeño para Lapis Lázuli. —Sólo las perlas tienen ese  _ privilegio. _

 

La carcajada que lanzó Rosa fue tan ruidosa, poco artística, que Amarillo tuvo que cubrir disimuladamente sus labios para no imitar aquel sonido. Tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar después de indicar las coordenadas de su destino en la computadora del vehículo, al igual que las dos gemas que la acompañaban, Permitió que su perla encontrara lugar en el reposabrazos y Rosa colocó a sus perlas sobre su regazo.

 

—Es bueno saber que incluso tú puedes tener sentido del humor. —Distraídamente jugueteaba con el cabello de una de sus doncellas, desordenándolo como si fuera una melena incontrolable. —Temía que después de nuestra batalla comenzaras a actuar como  _ White _ lo hace conmigo. 

 

Perla Amarilla, y esto ya era una costumbre que ocurría exclusivamente en presencia de Diamante Rosa, cubrió su boca. Sorprendida, giró su mirada hacia su propia diamante. Temerosa de la peor reacción.

 

La rivalidad entre Blanco y Amarillo era latente desde hacía milenios, y casi nadie parecía evidenciarlo. Diamante Azul, fría como ella sola en asuntos que no le eran de su agrado, lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Rosa en cambio era novata, joven y no conocía del todo a sus hermanas.

 

No conocía qué tanto Amarillo detestaba que la comparasen con Blanco.

 

—Yo no soy como ella, no vuelvas a decir eso—aclaró Amarillo, tensa. Rosa mordió sus labios unos momentos, temerosa de haber tirado demasiado lejos otra vez. 

 

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambas, mientas la nave comenzaba a avanzar a una velocidad moderada para la cantidad de pasajeros que llevaba. Lapis lázuli, sufriendo la desdicha de tener un asiento entre los de las diamantes, se colocó de pie y se dirigió a Diamante Rosa, formando el saludo nuevamente.

 

—¿Usted quería hablarme, señora? 

 

—¡Oh, sí! Pero… será mejor posponer nuestra conversación. Creí que podría ser un poco más privada.

 

Amarillo soltó un suspiro, llevando su mano hacia el reposabrazos izquierdo y presionando un botón, provocando que se formara un tubo que encapsulaba a Diamante Rosa, sus perlas y a la gema azul. 

 

—Por mi no se preocupen, hablen con tranquilidad.

 

Rosa intercambió miradas con las perlas en su regazo por unos segundos, antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia Amarillo y hablar, confundida. La matriarca mayor sonrió abiertamente, negando con la cabeza. Tuvo que señalar sus oídos y mover su dedo a modo de negación para que  _ Pink _ pudiera entender que ya no la escuchaba más. 

 

Feliz por la privacidad que le habían brindado, Rosa invitó a la Lapis a sentarse en el reposabrazos al igual que hacía la perla de Amarillo. Y durante largas horas charló con la gema. Amarillo no tenía idea de qué se trataba la conversación, fingiendo que no estaba interesada, pero no pasaba por alto que Lapis formaba pequeños esquemas de agua frente a la diamante para hacer más dinámica su discusión.

 

Cuando Rosa reía, Amarillo sentía dicha.

 

Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea traerla consigo.


	11. Épsilon y Tierra

—Entonces, ¿esto fue idea de  _ Blue?  _

 

—Desde las lagunas hasta los diseños de las construcciones. La distribución junto a las ceremonias oficiales fueron a mi cargo, pero como verás no funcionó nada bien a largo plazo. Ha sido la colonia que más mantenimiento ha necesitado. No dudo en que pronto perecerá por completo. 

 

Lo que había dicho Amarillo era cierto. Con tan sólo examinar el terreno frente a ella superficialmente era fácil observar algunas fallas en la enorme estructura que, por lógica, pertenecía a la corte más importante de Diamante Amarillo que la representaba en esa colonia. Gemas aristócratas que se encargaban de asuntos diplomáticos y de informar sobre la forma en que continuaba la vida en aquel planeta. 

 

Rosa admiró la forma en que un equipo de cinco bismutos estaban reunidas alrededor de los pilares del edificio, transformando sus extremidades en herramientas para mantener y reparar la estructura. No eran las únicas, pues también había algunas peridots checando los cálculos necesarios para continuar con la restauración. 

 

Desde que había emergido, Rosa sólo había conocido a un grupo limitado de tipos de gemas. Algunas guardias, algunas técnicos, otras constructoras y, agregando a su lista, civiles que auxiliaban tanto a técnicos como a constructores, como lo eran las lapislázuli. ¡Ah, y las Ágatas que mantenían a raya a los pelotones de cuarzos! Aunque estos eran sus menos favoritos, le hacía mucha gracia la forma en que se comportaban al mando y al estar bajo la posición de sirviente ante ellas, las diamantes. 

 

Las perlas, pensó entonces, también eran un tipo de gema, aunque por momentos olvidaba que lo eran. Ellas siempre estaban ahí, a veces silenciosas, a veces simplemente obedeciendo pequeñas órdenes. No era fácil recordar que estaba en compañía de una gema más pequeña todo el tiempo.  En realidad, dos. 

 

—¡Mi diamante! —la perla de Amarillo regresó, después de acompañar a Lapis a un terreno más alejado de donde se encontraban para reunir los datos de una laguna desbordándose. afectando las viviendas y puestos de trabajo de muchas gemas. —El esparcimiento del agua está siendo controlado. 

 

—Aunque no creo que sea suficiente, requerirá supervisión a toda hora. —habló la lapislázuli, abriendo las alas en su espalda para elevarse y quedar a la altura de las dos matriarcas. —Parte de los fallos estructurales se deben a los cambios que está experimentando el planeta. Parece estar madurando y la falta de sustento a la parte orgánica de la colonia está afectando negativamente al entorno. 

 

Tras la explicación de la gema azul, que regresó al piso al instante, Amarillo se mantuvo en silencio y pensando profundamente. Sopesando opciones. 

 

La diamante novicia se sorprendió bastante cuando su tutora le indicó a su perla que se contactara con una supervisora para que mandara un equipo técnico a continuar con la conservación de la parte orgánica de la colonia. La doncella amarilla acató la orden en seguida, comenzando a redactar un importe con la pequeña consola que llevaba en las manos para checar los datos generales que había revisado junto a la Lapis.

 

Dos bismutos pasaron junto a ellas cargando consigo un enorme pilar, pese a lo grande que era parecía que para el dúo era una tarea ordinaria para ambas. Las perlas de Rosa se apartaron para permitir que pasaran junto a ellas, y una de ellas se cubrió el rostro, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa para disfrazar la admiración ante las gemas que cumplían su trabajo por simple curiosidad ante su fuerza física. 

 

Rosa sonrió al notarlo, pero continuaba observando la expresión pensativa de Amarillo.

 

—Ustedes dos acompañen a la perla de  _ Yellow _ . Tal vez puedan aprender algo. —ordenó. Sus acompañantes, atentas a su mandato, se despidieron de ella formando un rombo con sus brazos y corriendo detrás de la gema amarilla y azul al instante para no perder de la conversación que mantenían. 

 

Amarillo se permitió dejar de pensar en lo que la aquejaba para mirar a la más joven, dedicándole una mirada algo reprochable.

 

—Tus perlas fueron creadas especialmente para ti. Se supone que todo lo que son ahora es lo que serán siempre con el propósito de servirte. 

 

—Eso no las priva de aprender ciertas actitudes de otras perlas, ¿no lo crees? Especialmente cuando no llevan mucho desde que emergieron, al igual que yo ¡Y mira que soy tu estudiante! 

 

Su razonamiento provocó una sonrisa ante la actitud obstinada de la menor de las diamantes. Viéndolo de esa forma, tenía lógica. Pese a que las perlas no fueran más que sirvientas y el conocimiento que pudieran aprehender sería limitado, aún con una perla mayor como lo era la suya. 

 

Ambas continuaron inspeccionando las reparaciones que se llevaban a cabo bajo su meticulosa mirada. Una de ellas ordenando, checando y aprobando mientras que la otra, al igual que había ordenado a sus perlas hacer, analizaba todo lo que pudiera respecto a la diamante que acompañaba para aprender más de ella. Ciertamente, aunque ella era una gema creada para liderar se creía incapaz de tener esa gran aura de poderío y autoridad que Amarillo poseía en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada frase e incluso en los gestos más minúsculos. 

 

Siendo su tutora un ser increíblemente racional, metódico desde la suela de su tacón hasta la punta de su cabello (que desde el punto de vista de Rosa era bastante parecido a un yelmo, inclusive lo había discutido con Azul y ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que se asemejaba a un casco de guerra debido a la actitud de la propia Amarillo); para Pink era un hecho sorprendente que esta deseara alargar la vida de esa colonia que, aún para sus ojos ingenuos ante tanto protocolo y actividad, obviamente no tardaría demasiado en sucumbir a su final.

 

.No lo entendía pero guardó sus dudas en ese momento porque había mucho movimiento con los planes que las gemas estaban desarrollando. Amarillo debía mantenerse concentrada aún. 

 

— _ Yellow _ , ¿una diamante puede trasladarse a una de sus colonias para vivir en ella, y manejar sus asuntos desde ahí? 

 

La tirana de mayor edad estaba revisando el informe de una Jadeíta cuya gema se encontraba en su ojo izquierdo. Parecía tener una buena intuición para determinar qué columnas comenzarían a derrumbarse antes y cuales aún tenían una probabilidad mayor de salvarse si tenían el cuidado adecuado.

 

A lo lejos, la Lapislázuli que las había acompañado estaba utilizando su habilidad para manipular el piso de la colonia. Rosa, con curiosidad, se colocó de cuclillas y llevó su mano hacia el suelo. La superficie era suave, pero logró presionar ligeramente sus dedos contra ella para sentir que era tan sólo material superficial. Sus pies pudieron notar una vibración debajo, y miró hacia Yellow al instante, con curiosidad.

 

—Este planeta está lleno de agua, —musitó.

 

—No hagas eso, el suelo también está por ser reemplazado pero aún debe mantenerse sin alteraciones mayores.

 

—Oh, por favor, no soy así de fuerte. 

Recibió como réplica un gruñido al que decidió no prestar demasiado atención. Al retirar su mano de la superficie, pudo notar que el material con el que había sido creado se había moldeado involuntariamente, formando un hueco con la forma de sus dedos. Parpadeó con curiosidad, y segundos después esa parte comenzaba a recuperarse hasta volver a ser la superficie plana que era antes. 

 

—Pues me parece que por sí solo puede repararse.

 

Amarillo, finalizando su conversación con la representante de las Peridot que trabajaban en la reconstrucción, decidió prestar atención a lo que ahora hacía la novata de las diamantes. Se estaba entreteniendo dibujando patrones, aprovechando la maleabilidad del material cuando se aplicaba presión suficiente, observando con asombro como esta volvía a su forma original en cuestión de segundos. La tirana mostró su descontento mirándola fijamente hasta que su mirada fue tan pesada que Rosa se obligó a devolver el gesto.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Estás usándolo demasiado. Cada vez que haces eso el suelo comenzará a tardar más en regenerarse. 

 

Acorde a las palabras de la gema, el suelo comenzó a repararse pero esta vez de manera un poco más lenta que Rosa apenas pudo percibirlo. Al observar a las gemas Bismuto ir y venir por las calles, pudo notar que sus pisadas también dejaban huellas pronunciadas que tardaban en desaparecer. 

 

—Será muy difícil reemplazar el suelo, entonces. —comentó, poniéndose de pie al instante para mostrar algo de atención a la diamante. —Y no respondiste mi pregunta anterior.

 

—Es complicado. Si bien una diamante podría instalar una base especial en un satélite o en la colonia misma, siempre quedarán responsabilidades esperándola en el Planeta Madre. Sería poco práctico asentarse por completo en una colonia si quieres continuar con nuestro progreso.

 

Rosa aún tenía un par de preguntas más, pero siendo que Amarillo estaba revisando más de una consulta a la vez decidió rendirse y dejar sus cuestiones para otro momento. Decidió recorrer parte de la colonia hasta encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba Perla rosa y Perla amarilla. Más Perla pastel no se encontraba cerca.

 

—¿En dónde está Perla? —llamó la atención de las dos doncellas que se encontraban archivando los registros que la jadeíta había reunido de las peridots. Se miraron entre sí, percatándose a duras penas de la ausencia de la tercera de ellas. Rosa suspiró ante sus expresiones alarmadas.

 

—¡Mi diamante, en nuestra defensa podemos decir que estábamos muy concentradas en nuestro trabajo! 

 

—Su perla no estaba haciendo más que mirar a los demás sin hacer nada, en realidad, —comentó la doncella amarilla, guardando su consola de registros en su gema.

 

Rosa suspiró pesadamente. Justo cuando pensó que debería recurrir a la jadeíta a cargo para que encontrasen a la perla, pudo ver que a tan sólo unos metros de ellas, cerca de una construcción que se desmoronaba, se encontraba un grupo de Bismutos y su perla. Perla pastel se encontraba en brazos de una de ellas. 

 

—¡Creo que alguien ha perdido una perla! 

 

—¡Y mira lo diminuta que es! Nosotras no estamos cerca de las de tu clase muy seguido.

 

—¿A quién le perteneces? 

 

Perla pastel parecía disfrutar de manera peculiar la forma en que las Bismutos la rodeaban. Estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho, hasta que una sombra bastante grande obstruyó la luz anaranjada del sol que las iluminaba. Las trabajadoras buscaron en el cielo aquello que obstruía la iluminación para ellas. Perla se sobresaltó al mismo tiempo que ellas al notar que Diamante Rosa, cruzada de brazos, las observaba con algo de aprensión. 

 

—Debo decir que esa es  _ mi  _ perla. 

 

La perla saltó de los brazos de una de las Bismutos para acercarse y posicionarse al lado del par de doncellas, que mantenían el mismo semblante que la diamante. Formó el saludo, manteniendo la mirada baja. 

 

—¡D-Diamante Rosa… nosotras…! 

 

—¡No s-sabíamos! ¡C-Creímos que había sido asignada a J-Jadeíta! 

 

—¡No nos reporte! 

 

Rosa ablandó su expresión un poco, luciendo algo turbada aún.

 

—Sólo… continúen con su trabajo. Y no vuelvan a hacerlo. —comentó. Se dio la vuelta sin prestar atención a las expresiones pasmadas de las Bismuto. Se dirigió hacia la nave para descansar un poco en lugar de seguir merodeando por la colonia. 

 

Cuando la tarea finalizó, regresaron inmediatamente al lugar de Rosa para continuar con su entrenamiento. Azul ya no se encontraba, pero había dejado un recado sobre los tomos de historia que habían dejado inconclusos varias sesiones atrás, principalmente porque Amarillo estaba más centrada en su entrenamiento físico de lo que Azul estaba. 

 

_ Blanco ha venido a visitarte. Ha solicitado un encuentro contigo. _

_ Su perla contactará a la tuya cuando se encuentre disponible de nuevo. _

 

_ Mantente firme, _

 

_ Azul. _

 

—Seguramente querrá saber cómo va tu progreso. —dijo Amarillo al leer la nota por encima del hombro de Rosa. —Afortunadamente aunque nuestra visita a la colonia Épsilon nos robó algo de tiempo has logrado avanzar sin ningún problema. Quedará satisfecha con los resultados.

 

Rosa frunció ligeramente los labios, devolviendo la nota a su lugar. Blanco no le agradaba, y estaba segura de que no tenía ni siquiera el placer de que el sentimiento fuera recíproco porque esa gema ancestral parecía siempre tan indiferente. Tan fría y desentendida. 

 

Amaba muchísimo a Azul. Con Amarillo disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo, fuera entrenando, aprendiendo o incluso discutiendo. Pero cada vez que se encontraba con la mayor de ellas se sentía vulnerable y débil.

 

Una diamante no debería sentirse débil jamás, pensó. Su deber es mostrarse fuerte. Ser un ejemplo. O al menos esa era la forma en que Amarillo se presentaba. Incluso Azul tenía aquella aura autoritaria, pero a la vez lograba ser el centro de la devoción de su pueblo.

 

Ella no tenía nada. Ni colonia, ni corte. Ni siquiera podía invocar su propia arma. Sólo podía destacar por tener dos perlas a su mando, una de ellas siempre saliendo de la línea de comportamiento que debía mantener al ser una sirvienta. 

 

¡Vaya desastre que había resultado ser! 

 

—Amarillo, —llamó, mirando fijamente a la gema, con algo de confusión en su rostro. —¿Por qué no se ha utilizado el planeta del que emergí como colonia?

 

Perla amarilla dirigió su atención hacia su matriarca, curiosa por su respuesta. Amarillo no había respetado ese cambio de dirección en la conversación, menos cuando apenas habían ingresado al salón en donde solían entrenar. Rosa siempre se encontraba haciendo preguntas que no se esperaba, incluso la LapislázulI había reaccionado desconcertada porque una diamante intentara sacar información de una de su especie. 

 

—No era viable. Había demasiada vida orgánica. Tendríamos que exterminar a la especie antes de comenzar a testear los terrenos. La utilizamos para experimentar creyendo que tendríamos un pelotón de cuarzos pero no resultó como queríamos. 

 

Rosa no había esperado una respuesta tan directa.

 

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo terrible, cuando en lugar de una escuadra de soldados obtuvieron una adición a su imperio. 

 

El reproche de Rosa no pasó desapercibido por parte de Amarillo. Inhaló profundamente, buscando en el baúl de armas hasta encontrar un par de dagas para entregárselas a la más joven, pero esta no se colocó en posición de ataque como en ocasiones anteriores. De verdad quería una respuesta.

 

—Y nos sentimos afortunadas de tenerte, Rosa, pero si lo analizas con claridad lo que necesitaba era nuevas tropas para mi corte. Ese planeta fue incapaz de hacerlo. Ahora me faltan tropas y a cambio tú tampoco las tienes, ¿entiendes? No iba a arriesgar más medios de producción en algo que falló incluso cuando no le tenía fe. 

 

La expresión de Rosa tan sólo empeoró. Amarillo rodó los ojos un poco.

 

—¿Hemos terminado? Necesitamos avanzar un poco más antes de tu reunión con Blanco.

 

Amarillo se giró para tomar algún arma cualquiera. Sus manos encontraron un hacha, y la tomó firmemente con ambas manos antes de que el roce filoso de una de las dagas perforó su guante. Sin soltar la pieza, se giró al instante hacia su discípula.

 

—Aunque admirable en combate, atacar a tu tutora por la espalda no es la decisión más sabia. 

 

—Entonces hablemos de decisiones sabias. Como el hecho de que tu colonia Épsilon sea tan orgánica como el planeta del que emergí y aún así gastas tus preciados recursos en repararla continuamente, ¡ah, pero no utilicemos la Tierra como colonia porque está infestada de animales! 

 

Amarillo no estaba nada contenta con aquella acusación. 

 

—Rosa, cállate.

 

—¿Entonces por qué la sigues manteniendo? ¿Es por los animales? 

 

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. 

 

—Tal vez sólo eres una gran hipócrita. 

 

La hacha se clavó en el suelo cuando Amarillo decidió dejarla antes de avanzar a largas zancadas hacia Rosa. La diamante más joven estaba temblando, y el par de dagas que le quedaban resbalaron de su mano, un sonido metálico contra el suelo se escuchó justo en el momento en que Amarillo se acercó lo suficiente para tomarla firmemente de los brazos.

 

—Yo no te debo ninguna explicación a ti, ¿entendido? —dijo en un tono tan bajo que Rosa apenas logró escucharlo. —Esa colonia es de mi propiedad y puedo mantenerla todo lo que desee. La Tierra, que recordarás también era de mi posesión, no es de mi interés. Por mi, podría volar en mil pedazos y me haría un gran favor. Si quieres tomarla bajo tu mando, adelante. No lograrías hacerla viable.

 

Su estudiante se apartó de ella de ella de inmediato, mostrando lo impotente que se sentía en ese momento.

 

—En eso te equivocas. La Tierra puede hacer cosas maravillosas, —Rosa aclaró, altiva y resentida. —Después de todo creó a una diamante cuando esperabas a una simple guardia de gemas.

  
Sin más que agregar, decidió retirarse sin mirar atrás. Aunque se trataba de su hogar, salió del palacio, apenas permitiendo que las perlas subieran al palaquín que Azul le había regalado, y decidió dar un largo paseo lejos de  _ Yellow. _


	12. La historia de la séptima colonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Antes que nada, debo decir que hay un minúsculo spoiler de los episodios que se estrenaron el lunes pero no es nada de la trama, pueden leer sin riesgos si no los han visto. Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!)

Rosa no había regresado a su palacio sino hasta varias rotaciones solares después. El sol artificial del Planeta Madre marcó exactamente cuatro días cuando Rosa no pudo distraerse más. Había recorrido la mitad de la ciudad, encontrándose con varios centros de entrenamiento para soldados cuarzos, torres altas y hermosas en donde gemas se reunían a filosofar, e incluso se había atrevido a recorrer los pasillos de laboratorios en donde se desarrollaban nuevos planos para crear gemas.

En una de esas ocasiones, al cuarto día de su partida, había pedido permiso para ingresar a un laboratorio algo apartado del centro, a tan sólo un kilómetro de la ciudadela en la que pelotones de Blanco y Amarillo se reunían. Conoció a una Jadeíta que no parecía demasiado feliz en su puesto de trabajo, aunque por la apariencia de la estructura y los materiales que poseía Rosa podía juzgar que era de las gemas que recibían primero las actualizaciones más recientes en cuanto a tecnología de gemas.

Su asistente, una Nefrita, era todo lo contrario. Atenta y bastante carismática, cuando su superior no decía nada fuera de lugar al menos, permitió que ella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible en su corta visita. —¡Es un gran honor tenerla con nosotras, Diamante Rosa! ¿Hay algo en que podamos servirle?

Rosa no tenía ninguna excusa preparada. Incluso si la bienvenida había sido la misma en los lugares que había visitado, los superiores siempre interrumpían para mantener la educación y mostrarle todo, no queriendo ofenderla. Pero ese par de gemas no era como el otro. La Jadeíta a cargo se mantuvo callada hasta que la dictadora se vio obligada a responder.

—Sólo quería explorar algunas áreas del planeta. He terminado aquí por simple curiosidad.

Nefrita observó con curiosidad a su superior, sin saber qué decir. La presencia de la diamante más joven era algo que no habían esperado, mucho menos tan pronto. Según la lógica de Jadeíta, cuyos pensamientos compartía a menudo con su ayudante, Diamante Amarillo mantendría a Rosa lo más alejada posible de su laboratorio después de la última reunión que habían tenido, por la cual había terminado bastante enfadada por la información indeseada.

Pero ahí estaba Rosa, sin compañía alguna salvo sus perlas de compañía. Algo no iba a bien y a Jadeíta no le gustaba. No solamente por el hecho de que interrumpía su rutina de trabajo o porque detestase los percances que podía evitar, sino porque debía mantener cualquier información respecto a la diamante frente a ella en el mayor secretismo posible. Lo que menos deseaba era ser destruida por la curiosidad de esa gema.

—Entonces pase usted, señora, sólo le pediré que guarde silencio pues hay gemas trabajando.

Rosa acató la indicación de la gema; ella y sus doncellas se mantuvieron en silencio mientras recorrían las instalaciones. Había muchos salones en donde podía observar a gemas con muchísimos manuales en estanterías, hologramas de planos sobre futuras construcciones, máquinas poco estéticas e incluso de nuevos proyectos para uso cotidiano.

—Debo suponer que tú eres la directora de este centro. —La curiosidad pudo más en la diamante más joven, aunque se aseguró de hablar en un tono moderado mientras recorrían los pasillos hasta que llegaron a un lugar un poco más grande dentro del recinto. Un salón que tenía los mismos materiales que el resto pero tenía mayor espacio para ocupar. —¿no es así?

—Así es. Diamante Amarillo en persona me asignó este locación por mis antecedentes en numerosos proyectores.

Diamante se mantuvo en silencio, observando la dinámica entre Jadeíta y Nefrita. Estaban trabajando en algún proyecto que requería de la constante asistencia de Nefrita registrando datos. El carácter de ambas gemas congeniaba con el tipo de dinámica que demostraban.

—¿Y en qué se supone que trabajas ahora mismo?

—Aparentemente el suelo de la colonia Épsilon continúa deteriorándose como lleva haciendo desde hace mil años así que debo trabajar en otro material para que eso deje de suceder tan seguido. Diamante Amarillo debería dejar de asignarme tareas de bajo nivel. —respondió Jadeíta.

Diamante Rosa se inclinó para observar detenidamente en lo que trabajaban las gemas. Era un material bastante nuevo del cual estaban tomando bastantes datos. Jadeíta lo moldeaba a voluntad pero este sólo mostró hendiduras un par de veces. La Nefrita se mostró bastante positiva respecto a esos resultados más su superiora mantenía una expresión inalterable.

—Parece una tarea bastante inútil. No entiendo por qué ella no se deshace de esa colonia. Sólo causa más problemas.

No obtuvo la reacción que deseaba. Ambas gemas continuaban trabajando en el proyecto, testeando el material e ignorándola. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Siendo una Diamante, la gema de mayor rango era normal que la gente escuchara incluso lo más ridículo que tuviera por decir. Era algo que le incomodaba de sobremanera respecto a su posición pero recibir una respuesta contraria a esa la tomó con la guardia baja.

—Quiero decir, ni siquiera está en un funcionamiento óptimo. No sé en qué estaba pensando al permitir que se siga utilizando como colonia activa.

—Creo, mi señora, que si desea saber los motivos de su compañera para tomar las decisiones que toma debería preguntarle personalmente. Nosotras podemos decirle muy poco respecto a eso.

Nefrita miró con reproche a Jadeíta por su respuesta tan maleducada.

—Por favor disculpe la descortesía de Jadeíta, Diamante Rosa. Últimamente ha estado muy ocupada con este encargo. —explicó, manteniendo un contraste entre ella y su superiora. La de mayor rango era bastante ordinaria para poseer la posición que mostraba mientras que la asistente mantenía rectitud —. Cuando se trata del mantenimiento de esa colonia, Diamante Amarillo siempre quiere que las cosas queden más que perfectas.

—¿Pero por qué? No tiene mucho sentido. —dijo Rosa, y sus perlas asintieron aunque no estuvieran a la vista de las dos gemas de laboratorio.

Las gemas de Diamante Amarillo se miraron entre sí por tan sólo unos momentos en silencio. Jadeíta regresó a su trabajo y fue Nefrita quien se atrevió a ofrecerle una sonrisa a Rosa.

—Eso debería preguntarle usted.

Fue entonces que Rosa decidió regresar a su palacio, aunque para entonces no estaba muy segura de que Amarillo siguiera ahí esperándola.

Recorrió varios salones del lugar. La biblioteca se encontraba intacta, con el desorden usual que ella misma hacía a veces. El salón en el que entrenaban sus tácticas de combate estaba vacío aunque el baúl de armas continuaba en el mismo lugar que siempre. No había rastro de Amarillo, ni de su perla.

Tenía sentido. No habría tenido sentido que Amarillo esperase porque ella volviera después de su discusión.

—Mi diamante, si así lo desea puedo localizarlas con el comunicador que la perla de Diamante Amarillo posee. —habló la perla pastel.

Quedándose sin ideas, permitió que la doncella hiciera lo que había comentado. La perla rosa le pasó el comunicador diamante que portaba. Rosa contempló a la perla que le había regalado Blanco maniobrar el comunicador con destreza.

—¿Cómo es que sabes hacer eso?

La perla se desconcentró un momento para observar fijamente a su diamante y a su compañera doncella. Se quedó sin palabras, algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

—No lo sé... ¿Sólo lo sé?

—Si tú lo sabes entonces yo también debería de, ¿no es así? —interrumpió la perla rosa.

—¡Suficiente! Sólo termina de localizarlas.

—¡Sí, mi diamante!

La perla se apresuró entonces. Terminó la sucesión que estaba creando con sus dedos sobre el comunicador y entonces un pequeño gráfico apareció frente a ellas. Perla presionó sobre un punto que representaba al palacio donde se encontraban. Una línea se dibujó a través del mapa, guiando hasta un punto en una torre algo alejada. Rosa parpadeó con curiosidad, mirando fijamente el punto que señalaba el croquis.

—No tengo idea qué lugar es ese.

—Parece ser el lado Este del Planeta Madre. El reino de Diamante Azul. —informó la perla rosada. —No la conoce porque usted no ha explorado ese lugar aún, simplemente conoce el reino de Diamante Amarillo y parte del suyo.

—Oh, entiendo. Entonces, vamos.

Regresaron de inmediato al palanquín de Diamante Rosa. Perla pastel agregó las coordenadas y de inmediato partieron a través del Planeta Madre. Recorrieron las calles del planeta, pasando por el centro de esta que conectaba con cada uno de los reinos de las Diamantes y algunas zonas abandonadas que antiguamente habían sido utilizados como guarderías desde los primeros años en que había existido la raza de las gemas.

—Aquí es, mi diamante. —dijo Perla pastel cuando el palanquín se detuvo frente a una enorme construcción de colores azules oscuros. No había guardias en la entrada como en las edificaciones de la zona de Amarillo, aunque podía ver que en otros paneles del mismo pasaje sí poseían algunos cuarzos transitando en actitud apacible. —Es el santuario de Diamante Azul. En la torre está un centro de estudio de astros aunque sólo es accesible para gemas que trabajan en esa área.

Rosa frunció ligeramente los labios, un hábito que había visto múltiples veces en el rostro de Amarillo. —¿Qué es lo que hace ella aquí entonces?

Diamante Rosa ingresó junto a sus doncellas. Había muchos pasillos en aquel lugar y tuvieron que recorrerlos utilizando el instinto. Llegaron a algunas aulas que estaban restringidas y no se abrían a menos que la gema tuviera la clave de seguridad.

—¿Estás segura de que ella está aquí, Perla?

—Es aquí donde indicó el rastreador del comunicador, ¡lo juro!

Diamante Rosa soltó un largo suspiro pesadamente, sintiendo que tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde y cualquier asunto que traía a Amarillo aquí ya estaba concluso. A punto de dar media vuelta y retirarse, se detuvo cuando escuchó una suave melodía. Una voz armoniosa a través de las paredes que a duras penas se escuchaba.

Decidió comenzar a seguir el sonido apresurada. Era una voz suave y encantadora. Tuvo que subir unos niveles más en aquel edificio hasta llegar adonde se encontraba la voz. Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al lugar de donde provenía la armonía. Era un espacio grande, la luz apenas llegaba hasta la entrada por donde se asomó. Era la perla de Azul, pero no se encontraba sola. Dejó de cantar y le siguió la perla de Amarillo, entonando una melodía similar aunque con un estilo que la diferenciaba de la otra doncella.

Cuando ambas entonaron juntas una melodía más alta pudo notar que en el centro del salón estaban las dos diamantes. Azul y Amarillo se encontraban juntas danzando por todo el espacio que tenían disponible. El brazo de Amarillo sujetando a su colega mientras que Azul daba toques femeninos a la danza. Era un vals tradicional aunque Rosa no sabía qué era lo que hacían, ni por qué lo hacían. Tenía entendido hasta ese momento que la sincronización se utilizaba como incentivo para que gemas novatas practicaran la fusión.

Pero ellas estaban haciéndolo sin un propósito aparente mientras sus perlas cantaban.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, eso era seguro.

Estaba muy concentrada observando la escena que se presentaba frente a ella que se sobresaltó al igual que Amarillo y Azul cuando las perlas terminaron de cantar porque una de sus propias doncellas, la rosada, anunció su presencia en alto. Rosa retrocedió un paso al verse descubierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las dos diamantes.

—Lo lamento, n-no fue mi intención interrumpir.

Ambas se soltaron para prestarle atención. Azul se mostró comprensiva, puesto que le profesaba un cariño especial a la menor de ellas. —Está bien, _Pink_ , ¿necesitabas algo?

Rosa buscó los ojos de su tutora. Esta parecía igual de sorprendida que Azul ante su interrupción. Negó con la cabeza, intentando mostrarse tan relajada como siempre, pero lo cierto es que aún tenía la imagen de las dos bailando tan concentradas y se sentía como una intrusa en ese momento.

—Vine a hablar con Amarillo. Hay… algo que deseo preguntarle.

Azul arqueó una ceja con curiosidad al observar algo de tensión entre ambas. Soltó una pequeña risita, acercándose hacia Rosa y dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

—En ese caso las dejaré solas. De todas formas tengo una reunión con Blanco y ya voy retrasada. —Se excusó. Su perla hizo una reverencia ante la presencia de las dos diamantes y siguió de cerca a su maestra. La perla de Amarillo se unió a las perlas de Rosa, que mostraron sonrisas forzadas ante el acercamiento inoportuno.

Amarillo se mantenía en su lugar, esperando a que Rosa hablara aunque esta no lo hizo al principio.

—Entonces ahora soy Amarillo para ti.

La más joven frunció un poco el rostro, desconcertada. —Tú siempre estás regañándome sobre que no te gusta que te llame _Yellow,_ ¿y ahora te quejas por que no lo hago?

—No es una queja, fue una observación.

Rosa se llevó las manos al rostro en una seña de frustración, sólo duró unos segundos antes de acercarse a Amarillo. La tirana mayor no esperó el abrazo que le fue concedido en ese momento, pero cuando se percató de lo que sucedía lo correspondió.

—¿Rosa?

—Lo lamento, _Yellow._ —Apenada, Rosa se apoyó en su hombro mientras comenzaba a hablar. —Fui demasiado grosera contigo. Me sentí terrible cuando hablaste de la Tierra como si hubiera sido un infortunio que yo hubiera surgido de ahí en lugar del grupo de soldados que deseabas. Es sólo que… todas ustedes son tan perfectas, tan extraordinarias y lamento muchísimo no poder ni siquiera aspirar a lo que ustedes representan. A lo que ustedes quieren que yo represente también.

Amarillo suspiró pesadamente, pero permitió que la novicia terminara de hablar y continuara abrazada a ella. Le devolvió el gesto, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No debí dar por hecho que sentías desapego por ese planeta. Tú no eres como nosotras, después de todo. —carraspeó al notar que las doncellas observaban desde la entrada del salón. —Ni debí reaccionar de la forma en que lo hice. Fue incorrecto de mi parte asumir que tu posición como novata no te permitía opinar.

Ambas reservaron sus palabras durante los momentos siguientes en los que duró el abrazo. Cuando Rosa comenzó a separarse, presumió una actitud más relajada. Amarillo entonces tomó la iniciativa de invitarla hacia el palco de aquel salón para que pudiera asombrarse con la vista que les ofrecía el Planeta Hogar. Había muchísimos colores que se podían distinguir desde ese punto. Amarillos, rosados, violetas, azules e incluso grises que eventualmente se convertían en blancos ante la vista según la luz.

Rosa hacía muchas preguntas pues aún desconocía muchas de las locaciones pequeñas y enormes que se interconectaban gracias a las enormes pistas que permitían que las naves zarparan a través de las localidades. Amarillo contestaba mostrando una paciencia similar a la que poseía cuando le enseñaba a batallar.

—Parece que han solucionado su conflicto. —Perla rosa habló, emocionada.

El sol artificial del planeta madre continuó rotando hasta que una luna lo reemplazó en el cielo. Rosa aún quería quedarse ahí charlando, pero sabía que debían retomar el tiempo perdido.

Aunque antes tenía una pequeña pregunta, y no quería irse sin antes obtener aunque fuera una respuesta. Cualquiera que fuera.

— _Yellow_ , ¿por qué Épsilon es tan especial para ti? —preguntó, mientras continuaba observando al frente, hacia la luna de color violeta que se alzaba orgullosa en el horizonte y que cubría con su luz su hogar. La actividad no se detenía aunque los astros indicaran que era hora de que algunas gemas regresaran a descansar un poco y otras debían levantarse para reemplazarlas en sus trabajos. —¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en salvar esa colonia?

Amarillo apreciaba el aura que emanaba el planeta en esos momentos. Aunque no había sido su plan pasar el día con _Pink_ de esa manera, estaba satisfecha. El alivio que sentía porque las cosas se hubieran solucionado pronto era mayor al que podría describir.

—Es una larga historia, no creo que quieras escucharla.

—¡Pero quiero! Si tú también quieres, claro…

Sin más que meditar, Amarillo tomó aire -pese a no necesitarlo- y decidió contestar.

—Fue la colonia de la que emergió Azul. No era un planeta demasiado ostentoso ni siquiera en ese entonces. Fue hace eones, entonces sólo éramos Blanco y yo a cargo de la autoridad y nuestros ejércitos apenas comenzaban a representar una amenaza para culturas vecinas. —Fue como inició su relato.

—Épsilon parecía incluso menos viable de lo que es la Tierra pero yo insistí en hacer algunas pruebas. La sorpresa de Blanco fue enorme cuando de una guardería emergió un grupo de Aguamarinas, gemas muy raras y que hoy día cumplen funciones diplomáticas en diversos planetas o misiones demasiado especiales. Esas gemas estaban bien. Creímos que era suficiente para nosotras más no fue lo único que Épsilon nos regaló. Ni siquiera fue en una guardería oficial, simplemente la energía de Blue salió de un punto lejano del lugar donde investigábamos y tuvimos que mandar una guardia de soldados para investigar. No regresaron.

—¡¿Azul los destruyó?

—No, eso no fue exactamente lo que pasó. Blanco decidió que debíamos ir personalmente y cuando llegamos al hueco que había creado Azul al salir vimos que nuestros soldados no se podían acercar a ella porque tenía un aura que los detenía y los hacía llorar.

Rosa guardó silencio, sin entender demasiado lo que le era relatado.

—En fin, logramos que dejara a nuestras tropas en paz y la conocimos. Era incluso más venenosa de lo que parecía en ese momento. —Se mofó. —Así que regresamos aquí con un grupo de Aguamarinas, unos cuarzos avergonzados y una nueva diamante a la que debíamos asignarle una corte, pero su colonia estaba siendo tratada para lograr que su suelo fuera fértil de nuevo. La aparición de Azul había drenado los minerales del planeta y aunque creímos que podría fungir como punto de localización, Azul no la quería. Le parecía repulsiva.

—¡Y entonces tú viste que tenía potencial!

—No, no. Nos olvidamos de Épsilon y bajo mi tutela Azul comenzó su formación como diamante. —Cayó unos momentos, apretando un poco sus labios. Inhaló profundamente, deshaciéndose del peso imaginario sobre sus hombros. —Cuando consiguió su segunda colonia y creó a las Zafiros, decidí profesar el afecto que sentía hacia ella más ella no estaba interesada.

La sonrisa ingenua de Rosa se borró de su rostro. Una expresión melancólica había invadido las facciones de su tutora mientras continuaba observando el paisaje frente a ellas, mirando hacia el palanquín de Azul que recorría los pálidos callejones del reino de Blanco. Sentía algo de bochorno así que guardó la calma hasta que Amarillo continuó.

—Para entonces ya estábamos a la par en posición así que simplemente tomamos caminos diferentes. Ella continuaba investigando y colonizando por un lado de la galaxia y yo hacía lo mismo intentando ir por el contrario. Me trajo fortuna aquella decisión, debo admitirlo, pero fue una larga temporada en la que Blanco tuvo que intervenir para que dejaramos de actuar así. Nos amenazó con quebrar nuestras gemas si no hacíamos caso. —Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. —Azul vino a mi palacio un día y dijo que continuaba sin corresponder pero que estaba dispuesta a ofrecerme algo a cambio en lo que pudiera centrar mi afecto. Me dijo que podía utilizar el lugar del que apareció como colonia, portal galáctico o lo que deseara.

—… Por eso intentas conservarla tanto.

—Siempre que pienso en deshacerme de ella me siento incapaz de lograrlo. Porque cuando comencé a planear lo que haría con ese planeta, Azul participó y me acompañó. Ambas sabemos que no fue la decisión más sabia y que fue un desperdicio de tiempo pero decidimos no hablar de eso. Simplemente lo hecho, hecho está. Sé que algún día no podré hacer nada más por Épsilon, pero mientras tanto continuaré con su cuidado.

Rosa se acercó a ella, aferrándose a su brazo y apoyándose en su hombro con una expresión indescifrable. No sabía cómo sentirse. No era algo que hubiera esperado escuchar, mucho menos de Amarillo. Pero obtener ese pedacito de confianza debía ser bueno. Algo positivo aunque no se sentía como si lo fuera.

—Gracias por contarme, _Yellow._


	13. El adiós de la aprendiz

—Perla, manda un mensaje al pelotón W-A1.  Quiero saber si aún no se han visto en necesidad de actuar según mis indicaciones.

—Enseguida lo hago, mi diamante.

Diamante Blanco se mantuvo quieta mientras su perla sacaba un pequeño comunicador de la gema en su frente y comenzaba a mandar un mensaje encriptado para una de las tropas que iban con ellas. La tropa no pertenecía a Blanco en su totalidad, la mayoría eran soldados de Amarillo lideradas por una Ágata de Blanco. Uno pensaría que con equipos así las gemas se confundirían al no saber a cual diamante obedecer pero no era así. Ambas habían establecido una gran comunicación a la hora de formar escuadrones.

La mayor de las diamantes, aquella cuya gema se encontraba localizada en su frente como símbolo de su erudición, se encontraba de pie en un enorme hoyo en un muro bastante oscuro. Un sector al que raramente acudían gemas salvo para testear el terreno del Planea Madre para los registros, pero de eso hacía años. A Blanco le gustaba aquel lugar para meditar cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre. 

Había una vía a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella, y cada cierto tiempo pasaba una nave a gran velocidad, iluminándola brevemente. No importaba pues de todas formas ninguna de las pilotos se detenía nunca a verificar si lo que habían visto era una ilusión o en verdad era Diamante Blanco. 

—Mi diamante, al parecer Diamante Rosa aún no ha llegado hacia ellas. Siguen esperando en su palanquín a que se aproxime.

Diamante Blanco suspiró pesadamente, apoyándose en la superficie de roca. Su perla la observaba, manteniendo el comunicador en sus pequeñas manos. 

—No me sorprende. La primera caza de _Rose_ y es liderada por _Bleu._ Al menos fue divertido al inicio. 

La perla imitó la misma posición de su diamante, mirando con curiosidad el aparato que sostenía en sus manos. Ambas estaban esperando algún mensaje del pelotón, o de Amarillo para poder continuar. 

—Mi diamante, está recibiendo indicaciones de parte de Diamante Amarillo. ¿Desea contestar la la llamada? 

Blanco observó a su sirvienta por unos instantes y le extendió una de sus manos para tomar el pequeño artefacto. Caminó hacia el interior del hoyo para esconderse un poco más, mientras su perla se mantenía a centímetros de la entrada para vigilar que nadie llegara. Diamante Blanco entonces presionó de forma experta el objeto para admitir el holograma que se formó frente a ella. 

— _Jaune_ , ¿qué noticias traes para mi?

Amarillo, desde el otro lado de la línea, frunció la nariz al escuchar el alias que Blanco, _Blanc_ , tenía para ella. Uno que no había utilizado en años pero había insistido en utilizar de nuevo al escuchar la forma en que Rosa se refería a todas ellas. A ella no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer mucho más que ignorarlo. Si mostraba abiertamente lo mucho que le molestaba era más probable que esa tontería continuara a que terminara de raíz.

—Rosa está acercándose...  
  
— _Rose_ , te he dicho que utilices su nuevo nombre.   
  
—¡Su nombre no es _Rose_!

—A ella le gusta y fuiste _tú_ , mi considerada _Jaune_ , la que insistió tanto en que mostrara aunque fuera un poco de afecto hacia nuestra joven discípula. Pero si lo que deseas es que deje de intentar, entonces eso haré, Amarillo, apuesto a que _Bleu_ le gustará.

Amarillo frunció los labios ante su comentario, con una expresión antipática dibujada en su rostro. Inhaló profundamente, negando con la cabeza para convencerse de no insistir en el tema.

— _Rose_ , está acercándose a tu palanquín. Los soldados están en posición.

—Estupendo. Entonces procederé a dirigirme hacia el punto de encuentro. Confío en que sabrás distraer a _Bleu_ y _Rose_ si es que las cosas se ponen feas. Te veré después.

Amarillo asintió, lista para cortar la comunicación al instante.

—Ah, ¿ _Jaune_?

—¿Ahora qué?

—Procura no ser demasiado suave con ellas, ¿de acuerdo?

Amarillo cortó la comunicación de inmediato, ignorando la sonrisa prepotente de Blanco.

—Muy bien, Perla, pongámonos en marcha. —comentaron Blanco y Amarillo al mismo tiempo, aunque ambas se encontraban en lugares muy distintos en ese momento. 

Diamante Rosa se encontraba escondida también, aunque a diferencia de Blanco, ella había optado por un lugar menos escondido y que era tan evidente que si alguien se esmerara mucho en buscarla podría hacerlo. Estaba en lo alto de una estructura, aunque nadie prestaba atención al lugar en el que se encontraba. Ella habría querido ir más arriba, pero Azul le había dicho que eso sería una mala idea si querían ir con cuidado.

— _Recuerda que aunque las gemas saben lo que estamos haciendo, debemos ser lo más discretas posibles._

Según Azul, todo eso no era más que un viejo juego de estrategia crado por Blanco y Amarillo hacia millones de años. Mientras le contaba la historia, Rosa recreaba el escenario en su mente, imaginando un Planeta Madre en el que sólo habitaban esas dos con sus respectivas cortes, aunque no tan numerosas como lo eran ahora. Le resultaba tediosamente cómico de tan sólo pensarlo, teniendo en cuenta las personalidades de ambas aunque, por un momento, se permitió indagar más allá de lo que en realidad sabía. No conocía demasiado bien a Blanco, aunque se esforzara en hacerlo sólo conocía lo que tenía que saber sobre ella.

Retomando el hilo de sus ideas, porque no le gustaba la idea de hacerse cercana a la diamante mayor después del desastroso primer encuentro que tuvieron, colocó un escenario imaginario en el que su planeta hogar estaba dividido en dos bandos, el blanco y el amarillo, aunque no fueran necesariamente enemigos. Simplemente camaradas aburridos que se evitan en lo posible. Quien plantease tal idea debió ser Blanco.

—Apuesto a que no podrías encontrarme si me lo propusiera. —habría dicho, con tal de picar el instinto competitivo de Amarillo.

—¡Já! No esperaba tal payasada de tu parte, pero si eso quieres, puedo demostrarte lo contrario.

Y entonces Amarillo sacaría su espada para comenzar a correr detrás del palanquín de Blanco por todo el planeta, porque al final estaba en juego un ostentoso planeta nuevo localizado en alguna galaxia lejana a la que Rosa decidió no poner nombre, no por el momento. No es que no se le ocurriera algo, simplemente era irrelevante ya proyectado el escenario de cómo se formó aquel pasatiempo entre diamantes.

El comunicador en sus manos comenzó a brillar. Tuvo que manipularlo con sumo cuidado para no romperlo, siendo que no era un aparato que estuviera diseñado para sus manos enormes. Era un mensaje encriptado de Azul que la alentaba a avanzar, agregando que ella estaba por acercarse a la posición de Blanco para atacar.

Rosa se deshizo del mensaje y comenzó a avanzar lo más cautelosa posible. El Planeta Madre estaba lleno de pasajes que aún no lograba identificar por completo. Muchos de ellos eran del tamaño ideal para que marcharan gemas cuarzos, pero la mayor parte de los lugares ahí eran lo suficientemente abiertos aunque laberínticos para que pudiera perderse.

Debía dirigirse al punto indicado en su comunicador, el palacio de Diamante Blanco en donde se encontraban sus dos perlas y la de Amarillo. Únicamente Azul y Blanco habían permanecido con sus doncellas, porque así eran las reglas. Aunque no tenía sentido alguno, Rosa había decidido no preguntar. Dudaba que la presencia de una perla en cada equipo pudiera hacer la diferencia.

Según el comunicador en sus manos no tardaría en llegar. La ruta que Azul había marcado era de bastante ayuda para guiarse entre tantos pasillos. Tuvo que detenerse para permitir que una patrulla de gemas marchara frente a ella sin que la vieran, escondida como se encontraba en la oscuridad de un pasadizo. Cuando pensó en avanzar, escuchó un ruido. Tensa, decidió darse la vuelta para encarar el callejón del que venía aunque no vio nada inquietante. Retrocedió un par de pasos aún sin dejar de mirar, buscando algo aunque sin saber qué. Cuando decidió voltearse y continuar con su camino, chocó contra una figura firme e inesperada.

—¡ _Yellow_! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

La diamante mostró que en su mano izquierda llevaba un comunicador azul. Rosa retrocedió al instante, y Amarillo aprovechó para avanzar hacia ella, hundiéndola cada vez más en el pasadizo oscuro del que había intentado salir.

—¿Creíste que podías escapar de mi, _Rose_? Sólo dame tu comunicador y no tendremos que pelear.

—¡No!

—No tenemos que batallar. Piénsalo un poco.

—Sólo lo pensaré si me dices quién inventó esto.

Diamante Amarillo arqueó una ceja, sin apartar su mirada fijamente del rostro de Rosa. Era una imagen completamente diferente de la gema que se había abierto a ella después de pedirse disculpas mutuamente. Sería aterrador si la más joven no se hubiera acostumbrado a lidiar con ella durantes sus sesiones de práctica con armas.

Rosa tuvo que extender el uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para no permitir que su oponente tuviera acceso a él, y con el otro formó un barrera para proteger la base de su cuerpo justo a tiempo, pues Amarillo avanzó hacia ella intentando obtener el artefacto. Forcejearon, ella intentando retroceder y marcar distancia pero Amarillo lograba sujetarla con más fuerza de la que había esperado.

Intentó escapar dándole la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera correr un brazo de la diamante sujetó su cintura. Rosa no podía avanzar, y aunque el comunicador aún no estaba al alcance de su mentora no podría continuar de esa forma por mucho tiempo, empujando en vano a Amarillo para que se alejara.

En su afán por tomar el objeto, una de las manos de Amarillo chocó contra la de Rosa y el comunicador resbaló de su mano. Al caer al suelo se rompió, ante la mirada atónita de ambas gemas.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —Rosa reclamó, logrando por fin apartarse.

—¡No hubiera sucedido si me lo hubieras dado en primer lugar!

En un impulso, Rosa le arrebató el comunicador a Amarillo para estrellarlo contra una pared. Ahora había pedazos de dos comunicadores rotos en el suelo.

—¿Decidiste romperlo en lugar de salir corriendo? No me sorprende que fuera tan fácil emboscar a Azul si se mantienen con esta actitud.

—¡Oh, no me vengas con eso! ¡Yo ni siquiera sé qué sentido tiene es... este... _esto_! ¡Cuando Blanco dijo que sería una experiencia que me ayudaría en mi formación de verdad creí que sería algo importante! Pero no, estoy perdida en nuestro propio planeta, corriendo en círculos y ahora _se supone_ que debo huir de ti! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! Tú, entre todas las gemas en este lugar, me conoces perfectamente como para que yo sea capaz de burlarte! ¡¿Quién inventó esta tontería, de todos modos?! ¡Seguro fue Blanco para burlarse de ti también!

—Yo lo inventé y te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás afirmando, _Pink._

La diamante menor guardó silencio unos momentos, aún alterada por todo lo que había soltado de golpe. Miró con algo de incredulidad a su mentora, aunque esta parecía estar meditando algo, porque no se veía ni molesta ni ofendida. Rosa suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo que las ganas de continuar con eso se esfumaban.

—Lo siento, yo no...

La mano enguantada de Amarillo tomó la suya antes de que pudiera formular una justificación mal elaborada. Guardó silencio, observando que en su mano era depositado un nuevo comunicador, esta vez era uno amarillo. Al levantar la mirada, pudo notar que contrincante se cubría los ojos, había una pequeñísima curva en la comisura de sus labios.

—10 eones, 9 eones, 8 eones...

Diamante Rosa echó a correr antes de que Amarillo pudiera llegar a un eón en su cuenta regresiva.

Tal vez sí estaba siendo demasiado blanca con ella.

No debía permitirse ser suave con Rosa. Ni con ella, ni con Azul ni con Blanco.

Cuando terminó de contar aún podía identificar la silueta de Rosa corriendo lo más rápido que podía para huir de ella. La gema amarilla en su pecho brilló brevemente lo suficiente para que pudiera extraer su espada de ella. Al segundo siguiente se lanzó a perseguir a Rosa, fijándola como el objetivo primordial en esa carrera que continuaba aunque ambas hubieran hecho trampa ya.

Rosa continuó corriendo, atravesando corredores oscuros mientras que un holograma servía como mapa para ella para guiarse a través el laberinto que representaba la urbe de su planeta. Había un punto blanco que en perspectiva estaba más adelantado que ella, pero no se detuvo. Amarillo le había dado una oportunidad, aunque siguiera sin entender qué era lo que lograría con eso.

Una sombra amarilla cruzó corriendo sobre algunos techos sobre ella. Rosa la esquivó la primera vez que Amarillo aterrizó frente a ella para marcar un límite, deslizándose por un espacio en uno de sus costados.

Una ola de energía iluminó el lugar, Rosa tuvo que detenerse cuando un rayo cruzó a centímetros de su rostro, impactando contra un muro y creando un enorme agujero en él.

—No creíste que te lo dejaría tan fácil, ¿no es así?

Rosa fue más rápida y sujetó la muñeca de Amarillo antes de que ella agitara su espada contra ella. Su mano contraria la colocó sobre la gema de su enemiga, aunque su intención fuera desquilibrarla. Continuaron forcejeando un poco más, aunque Amarillo tenía más fuerza y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de librarse del agarre de Rosa.

La gema en el vientre de Rosa comenzó a brillar y sólo Amarillo fue capaz de captarlo. Su distracción sirvió a su oponente para finalmente librar el agarre que ambas mantenían y separarse. La diamante menor tenía una expresión severa, levantó su brazo y su mano formaba una palma perfecta. Diamante Amarillo no esperaba que un objeto se formara al instante en ella. 

No lo pensó demasiado, su brazo se mantuvo en alto tan sólo unos segundos, apuntando al cielo, antes de descender con firmeza y apuntando a Amarillo. Una corriente de energía se dirigió hacia Amarillo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

El arma de Rosa era una abanico pequeño. Se detuvo un momento al evaluarlo, y al cerrarlo comprobó que era bastante firme, pero ligero para llevar consigo. Podía abrirlo y cerrarlo con la misma facilidad con la que extendía sus dedos y volvía a empuñar su extremidad.

La emoción le duró sólo un momento al recordar que debía apresurarse. Decidió correr aprovechando que su oponente aún debía recuperarse de la impresión y el ataque que la brisa rosada había provocado en ella.

Blanco estaba por llegar a su palacio. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y había tres perlas reunidas debajo del marco de entrada, y a su lado se encontraba Diamante Azul, aunque por su expresión no se estaba ahí para reclamar su victoria. Blanco expresó con una sonrisa lo único que podía sentir en esa situación.

—Es injusto que ustedes participaran juntas. _Pink_ debió ir con alguien que en realidad pueda aconsejarla.

—Que no hayas aprendido nada de las estrategias con _Jaune_ cuando participaste no es problema de mi equipo, _Bleu._

—Utilizar una fusión de soldados dentro de tu palanquín suena un poco sucio, no creo que fuera su idea emboscarme de esa manera.

—Tal vez lo fue pero jamás quiso mostrarte su lado de competidora engañosa. —insinuó, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Azul arrugó los labios y centró su atención a un punto detrás de su interlocutora. —Aquí viene.

Rosa estaba corriendo a toda velocidad y un perfil amarillo la seguía de cerca. La sonrisa de Blanco flanqueó cuando los ojos de la más joven se volvieron cristalinos y un portal apareció justo frente a ella y desapareció cuando Rosa ingresó en él. Amarillo se detuvo en el lugar en donde había aparecido el portal de luz que Rosa había creado, justo como la última vez en sus entrenamientos. Decidió ponerse en posición de combate, esperando un ataque.

En cambio, un nuevo portal volvió a abrirse pero no cerca de Amarillo, sino a espaldas de Blanco que aún no había avanzado hacia los portones de su hogar. Azul y Blanco se sobresaltaron cuando Pink salió del nuevo portal, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y respirando bastante agitada.

Amarillo observó desde su posición. Su espada se desvaneció, y siendo que había terminado finalmente su persecución.

—Eso fue un final inesperado para tu primera cacería, _Rose_. ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? —No esperó a que Rosa se levantara para hablar. La diamante menor se tomó un momento para ponerse de pie antes de que sus perlas decidieran correr hacia ella.

—Verás _White_ , es lo que sucede cuando una demente te persigue por medio planeta empuñando su espada y reclamando tu gema. —respondió ella, utilizando el mismo tono sardónico de ella.

Azul cubrió su rostro con su palma, soltando una suave risa ante la actitud desafiante de la más joven. Blanco no parecía impresionada por eso en realidad, pero tampoco ofendida.

—Ganaste.

—Eso es lo que parece. Pero sigo sin entender el objetivo de esta cacería.

 Fue el turno de Blanco para mostrar una sonrisa burlona. Amarillo se acercó hasta ellas, menos agitada de lo que Rosa estaba.

—Debo suponer que la dejaste ganar pero no le explicaste nada, ¿no es así?

—¡No la deje ganar!

Rosa se carraspeó, obligando a Blanco a regresar su atención a ella. La diamante mayor observó fijamente a la más joven, y Azul fue la última en unirse a ellas, manteniéndose al costado de Blanco, que se encontraba entre ella y Amarillo.

—¿Entonces puedo saber qué fue exactamente lo que gané?

Diamante Blanco adoptó una expresión un poco más formal. — _Rose_ , desde el día de hoy has dejado de ser una aprendiz. Amarillo y Azul confían en ti y después de esto y de ver cómo lograste llegar por tu cuenta, sé que sabrás liderar sin ningún problema.

Rosa buscó la mirada de Azul, confundida.

—No necesitas más entrenamiento, _Pink_. Ahora podrás buscar tu propia colonia y ser miembro formal de nuestro imperio sin que te supervisemos.

—Eres Diamante Rosa y estás lista para demostrarlo. —Amarillo fue la última en hablar.

Rosa no había estado segura de sí en realidad eso significaba algo, pero los rostros de sus tres superiores no mentían. Había logrado algo, no como una de las gemas más importantes de su cultura, sino como uno de los pocos individuos existentes en ella dentro del círculo más alto que existía.

Como parte de ese lazo que sólo ellas tres compartían. 

Sentía algo muy extraño, aunque la hacía feliz ese sentimiento. Porque estaba segura de que no habría nada que pudiera arrebatarle ese lazo que formaba con ellas, las conociera plenamente o no. No habría fuerza capaz de separarla de las tres diamantes, de eso estaba segura. Confiaba en sí misma para evitar que sucediera algo así.


End file.
